Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia
by A Random Human
Summary: Kate has famous brothers unfortunately and is expected to live up to standards. One of her best friends also likes to play matchmaker... Her other friend is a crazy fanboy over her brother. Will she be able to fulfill her destiny with these two with her on the way? Her sisters also have habits of being pulled into bad situations! Prequel called Hilda the Alter-Ego's Unova Journey!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia**

**Me: In this story, The character will not talk outside the story until they are introduced into it. So all is quiet. At the moment... I do not own Pokemon. This is another Point of View story.**

* * *

**_Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia_**** ch 1.**

**Kate's Point of View - Ringtown - Fiore**

"Lunick! Stop fussing over her!" Solana shouted at Lunick.

"But my little sister is growing up! I am going to take her to Almia! Make sure that you look after my other cute little sister!" Lunick, my relatively overprotective brother explained.

"LUNICK! I am not cute! More like... Sexy! That is what Ben told me anyway!" Our little sister, Summer shouted. Ben is her friend who lives in Ringtown too.

"Okay then... Well we had better get going then, Kate... KATE!" Hehehe... He didn't notice that I was already outside saying bye to our parents. Solana and Summer were stood by the door of the Ranger Base now and Lunick was running over to me.

"BYE SOLANA! SUMMER! MOM! DAD!" Lunick yelled as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the way out of Ringtown. We were _REALLY _late for our boa to Almia.

"See ya when I am a Ranger!" I shouted to everyone. A few minutes later we ran past Aria, who was on patrol, in Krokka tunnel.

"Hey, b****!" Lunick yelled at her. She hates our entire family.

"See ya, Chav 1 and 2!" She shouted back. Not our fault that it was freezing outside and it meant that we had to wear our hoodies! Lunick was also wearing cargo pants and trainers whilst I was wearing denim jeans and woolly boots. Lunick growled. He despises that ranger. He says that the dumb blonde stereotype was based on her, not the other blondes in the world. I find that funny every time. We quickly ran out of the tunnel and into Fall City, straight past Spencer, who is Ringtown's Base leader, and Joel, Fall City's Base Leader.

"Lunick! Where are you going?!" Spencer shouted. Lunick stopped.

"I have to take my sister to Almia so that she can attend the Ranger School and we are mega late for our boat!" Lunick responded.

"Okay. Good luck at the school, Kate!" He shouted after us when Lunick began running again.

"Sure will, Spencer!" I yelled back.

**Keith's Point of View - Ranger School - Almia**

****Who cares if there will be a new student tomorrow? Not me, unless he, I hope that it is a he, or she makes a great rival. Then I will care. Rhythmi is shouting at me to get up because apparently Mr Lamont was coming around the classes to make sure that everything was in order. I jolted up and quickly stuck my pillow into the drawer in my desk just as Mr Lamont, the principal, walked in.

"Right students. I have something that I would like to tell you. As you know, we have a new student coming tomorrow. Her name is Katelyn Knight." Do I care? Nope.

"Her older sibling will be escorting her here. Her brother is also quite... how do you put this... famous. His name is, now I am sure that all of you ranger-to-be's know this name, Lunick Knight..." I jumped out of my seat.

"OHMYARCEUSLUNICKKNIGHTTHERAN GERWHOSAVEDFIOREANDHISSISTER ARECOMINGTOTHESCHOOLOHMYARCE USAGAINWHATTHEF***IAMREALLYEXCITEDNOW!..." I was out of breath by the end of that sentence and was gasping for air.

"Yes, Keith. Now breathe. Good." Rhythmi told me to do. I hate goody two shoes A* students like Rhythmi. But this Katelyn. She will make an interesting rival...

**Me: There is the first chapter!**

**Kate: Yay! I can talk now!  
**

**Lunick: So can I!  
**

**Keith:OMAWTF IT'S LUNICK!  
**

**Rhythmi: He is like one of those crazy fangirls (over Lunick) but is male...  
**

**Kate and Lunick: Ah... *sweatdrops*  
**

**Summer: Review!  
**

**Me: Yes. Listen to Miss Ben-called-me-sexy-so-I-am Summer.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ugh... Just got woke up by two of my siblings. At 9am too!**

**Keith: *hyperventilating* I still can't believe my idol is stood right there! *eyes start sparkling when looking at Lunick*  
**

**Lunick: It looks like RangerTakara's Hyper Reducing Pills didn't work... Can someone get him to go away?...  
**

**Kate: *Pulls sword out of her bag* I will!  
**

**'Ben called me sexy' Summer: *Pulls out some nunchuks* Me too! I like my name as well, Megan!  
**

**Me: Err... Thanks? Rhythmi, seeming as you have not spoken yet, you are doing the disclaimer. Now would be good!  
**

**Rhythmi: Aw! Not fair! A Random Human does not own Pokemon. If she did, the games, anime and manga would be full to the brim of romance and cliffhangers! Even MeasureShipping... *gulps* that means me X Isaac...  
**

**Me: Yes... Hehehe... On to the chapter!  
**

* * *

**_Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia_  
**

**_Chapter 2: Mission-Embarrass my sister!_  
**

**Lunick's Point of View - Vien Forest - Almia  
**I am annoyed at Kate. She revealed to literally everyone in Pueltown who I was and about my teeny-tiny crush on Solana. I was then bombarded for autographs etc. We are now quite late for getting to the school and a lot of fangirls are still chasing after me... At least there is no fanboys. Yet.

**Me: Keith...**

**Keith: Great word, Lunick! Yet...  
**We have just reached Vientown and Kate is out of breath. My minun had decided to be a hitchiker in Kate's bag and shocked her through it.

"Gah! Minun! Since when were you there?" She shouted.

"MAI!" (Since last night you dimwit!) I just shook my head. Then I heard voices from behind me calling my name... Uh oh...

"S***, KATE! WE GOTTA RUN!" I yelled, grabbing her arm.

"You two need a bit of help?" A familiar voice said from behind us. Crawford! He is a ranger here in Vientown. Also my younger, and Kate's older, brother.

"Oh Arceus! Crawford! Hell yes! We need help!" Kate shouted to him. Crawford then stood between me and Kate. All three of us shot a similar glare at the fangirls, who kept on advancing on us.

"Oi! B****ES! WANT MY BIG BRO, YOU GO THROUGH ME!" Crawford yelled at them.

"You go get Kate to the school, Crawford. I will sort them out."

"No way, Bro. You take her. I will stop any of them heading to the school." Crawford shouted to me.

"We will stop them too!" Barlow and Luana, also Vientown rangers, shouted.

"Cool! Thanks!" I shouted to them. The three Vientown Rangers stood between me and the fangirls. Kate grabbed my arm with a 'we are going to be in trouble if we are any later' look on her face, so we took off for the school.

**20 Minutes later - Ranger School.**

****Kate is currently taking her entrance exam. I have also met her new teacher, Ms. April. She asked if I wanted to go with them to her class once Kate had finished her exam and was now in her school uniform. I said that I would, seeming as my mission to embarrass her at school because she did in Pueltown, has begun.

"Right, I will just tell the class that you are here, Kate. And Lunick, are you sure that you want to go in there? I mean, one of my students, Keith, is like a crazy fanboy over you." Ms. April said. I just nodded my head. Surely he can not be as bad as the fangirls...

**Rhythmi's Point of View** -

Ms. April just walked into the class.

"Sorry that I am late class. The new student has arrived and is just outside the room with her brother. Lunick is only going to be here to say bye to his sister, so Keith, do not go crazy over him. Both of them are exhausted from running away from a bunch of fangirls which the Vientown Rangers are barely able to control." She explained.

"No promises." Keith shrugged. I just shook my head as he pulled his pillow out of his desk.

"Right then. Would you like to come in Kate?" Ms. April asked. Kate. I like that name! I want to be great friends with her! A girl with spiky pigtails walked in through the door. Lunick just leaned against the classroom wall.

"Hi! My name is Kate!..."

"You mean Katelyn." Lunick corrected.

"No. Kate!"

"Strange how our parents named you Katelyn then."

"Shut up, Lunick!" She shouted. This was hilairious!

"Make me."

"I will tie you up and make Crawford tell you his many unfunny jokes for hours on end!"

"And I will send Solana, Spencer, Murph, Barlow, Luana, Professor Hastings, Mom, Dad, Ben and Summer out on you!"

"That will not work bro! They will be too busy telling the 10 year olds not to call each other sexy!"

"PLEASE CALM DOWN YOU TWO!" Keith shouted.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" He then yelled as he dropped his head on the desk. Unfortunately, Lunick had walked over to Keith's desk and took his pillow, meaning that Keith hit his head. I burst out laughing! It is all too funny! Keith stood up and growled.

"You take my pillow... I take..." Keith looked around.

"Your sister!" He shouted as he grabbed Kate around the waist and chest.

"YOU PERV!" Kate shouted when she realised where his hand was on her.

"Live with it." Keith plainly said as he smirked and squeezed her breast. She squealed.

"Get the hell off my sister!" Lunick shouted. Minun then jumped off Lunick's shoulder and shocked the two younger teens. This was getting out of hand now. I stood up.

"I will take Kate on a tour around the school, to get her away from Keith." I said, pulling Kate up off the floor from under Keith. Ms. April nodded. Lunick decided that he should leave now and go and help the Vientown Rangers and kissed his sister goodbye. What an eventful few minutes...

* * *

**Me: Oh no...**

**Keith: *Smirks and grabs Kate again* Don't tell me that you don't enjoy this, Kate! *Squeezes Kate's breast again*  
**

**Kate: PERV ALERT!  
**

**Rhythmi: Oh great...  
**

**Crawford and Lunick: *towers over Keith* Let our sister go!  
**

**Luana: Oh... Just review...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here is Chapter 3.**

**Kate: And here is Perv.**

**'Perv': Hey! I have feelings y'know! And my name is Keith! KEITH!**

**Me: Oh! Hi, Perv!**

**Rhythmi: If you stopped grabbing Kate's breast, then we will stop calling you Perv. And have you seen the ideas that you gave a certain reviewer? YOU SHOULD BE DISGUSTED WITH YOURSELF!**

**Me: Perv is doing the Disclaimer.**

**'Perv': Fine then! You three are b****es! And that is why A Random Human does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: Kate! I need your sword! Nunchuks too, Summer!**

**Kate and Summer: OH YEAH!**

**Lunick and Crawford: To the chapter?...**

* * *

**Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia - Chapter 3 - The teacher strikes at midnight!**

**Kate's Point of View - Ranger School - Almia.**

"Thanks for showing me around the school, err..."

"Rhythmi! You can call me Rhythmi!" The girl grinned. A ranger then burst through the front door of the school just after me, Rhythmi and Pervert Keith walked in.

"KATIE! THE FANGIRLS HAVE LUNICK! REPEAT! THE FANGIRLS HAVE LUNICK!" Crawford...

"Take what is in my bag..." I said, taking my bag off my shoulder and shoving it in Crawford's arms.

"Wait... That is your-"

"Yes."

"And our sister's-"

"Yes. Barlow is strong so he doesn't need either. Luana could use what Summer gave me, seeming as she is a klutz and I do not want my very important item breaking."

"Okay, Kate... Whatever you say..."

"Just go rescue Lunick. You do not want the fangirls taking his clothes like in Lyra Forest. Me and Sum were scarred for life... And trust me, if you saw what we saw... you would be scarred for life too... Two perfectly fine girls watching TV getting scarred for life after their brother's clothes were taken and he came running into the house for more of his clothes..." I trailed off. Crawford nodded and took off to rescue our older brother...

"You saw your brother na-" Rhythmi started.

"Don't want to talk about it. EVER." Keith looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I ain't a perv like him. Why would I want to see _**that!**_I just shook my head and headed for upstairs.

"Perv..." I muttered as I walked to the girls dorm.

**11PM**

"Kate! Get up!"

"Ugh... What Rhythmi?"

"We are sneaking out!"

"Oh... Okay..." I yawned as Rhyth pulled me out of my bed and out of the dorm.

"Finally, Rhythmi! You kept us waiting!" Keith shouted.

"TEACHER ALERT!" A student by the top of the stairs shouted. Everyone ran about trying to find a hiding place. I didn't know where to hide until the redhead pervert grabbed my arm and pulled me under a table. It was creeping me out though... I mean, Keith's face was millimetres away from mine. His arms were around my waist. I just wonder if Lunick still carries those ninja stars around with him... if he did, parts of Keith will be all over the wall over the next few days...

"I told you that the students were out of bed! I heard them! I specifically heard Rhythmi's name too!" Kinzilla (Mr. Kincaid) shouted.

"They must be out. None of them are in their beds." Ms. April said.

"I will keep an eye out for them and send them back to bed if I see them." Janice, the woman who looks after the students, stated. I could have sworn that she looked underneath the table, towards me and Keith, and winked. Keith saluted to her.

"Janice knows what is going on. She doesn't actually care if we leave the dorms after curfew." Keith whispered to me. That explains a lot. The teachers had left by that time.

"Okay, students! You can continue Kate's initiation now!" She said. We all got out of our hiding places. Rhythmi put her hands in the shape of a love heart and moved it so that me and Keith were in it.

"F*** off, Rhyth!" I mouthed to her. She smirked.

"Okay then! Let's begin Kate's initiation!" Rhyth then shouted.

"Fine. Come on Keith. Let's go."

"Wah! You know what to do!"

"Yeah. One of my brothers attended Ranger School. He had to go to the staff room, the library and the two classrooms to get four stylers then place them down in Kinzilla's basement."

"Ok... Okay... Let's go then...

**11:53PM and four stylers later...**

"Okay... Drop the stylers there Kate, and we can go..."

"Scaredy cat!"

"Shut up. Tell anyone about my fear of the dark and you are dead, Knight!"

"Fat chance, Dazze. Lunick, Crawford and Summer will kill you before you kill me!"

"Who is Summer and Crawford?"

"Gosh... You are dumb... Crawford is the afro haired ranger from before, and the afro is only a recent addition. Summer is my little sister whose best friend is a boy that calls her sexy..."

"WHO IS THERE? Ahh... Knight. Dazze. So it is you two..." Kinzilla grabbed mine and Keith's wrists and pulled us into his office.

"Now... You two... WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?!"

"K-k-k-Kate's initiation ceremony..." Keith muttered, sounding absolutely terrified.

"You have no idea of how much trouble that you both are in... And I expected better of you Knight... Almost as bad as Crawford when he was on his first day as a student!"

"Almost as bad as one of my brothers? Not a nice compliment, Kinzilla."

"Kinzilla? Your brother? Right that is it, Katelyn Knight!" He shouted as he shoved me into the ground. Keith followed. My arm hurts now... I looked up at the clock in the room... Just turned midnight... Rhythmi, Isaac and the others will be worried about us now. We have been gone for an hour.

**Rhythmi's Point of View - The next day**

****"Ms. April! Mr. Lamont! Kate and Keith are missing" I shouted to them rushing downstairs just before our first class.

"Are you sure, Rhythmi?" Mr. Lamont asked.

"Yes! They vanished at some point between 11 and 12 last night!"

"Call someone, Ms. April. The students are to split up into search parties and look for them." He said. Ms. April nodded and went to call some rangers from Vientown. Little did we know, Kincaid had them tied up in the basement, unable to escape.

**Crawford's Point of View - Vientown Ranger base**

****"Is it true, Lunick? That some fangirls stole your clothes a few month's ago and now they are both scarred for life?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Crawford. Summer and Kate were all squeamish after that."

"Hahaha! Lunick had his-" The computers in the base started ringing. The operator answered it and Ms. April showed up on the monitor, looking really worried.

"Ms. April? Great. What trouble is Kate in?" Lunick asked.

"She isn't in trouble, Lunick. She has vanished along with another student, Keith Dazze." Luana screamed at that statement.

"Keithy?! My little brother Keithy?!" She shouted.

"KATIE?!" Me and Lunick shouted. All Ms. April could do was nod then the communications were shut off. The operator then messed about with her computer.

"The School has lost all power. Regular, reserves, all of it. Maybe someone ws trying to prevent the message of the disappearances from getting out..." Lunick growled and reached into his pocket.

"If anyone has done anything to my sister, they are going to know how much it hurts to mess with the Knight family!" He shouted, pulling out his ninja stars... He still has them with him after all of these years? Oh well. I still have Kate's sword and Summer's nunchucks... Speaking of the devil, Summer burst into the Vientown Ranger Base with our parents.

"Hi big brothers... Huh? What's going on? Why have you got your stars out Loony Lunick? And, Crawford, why do you have Kate's sword and MY NUNCHUKS?!"

"Kate gave them to me, Sum... And Kate has disappeared along with Luana's brother..." I said to her and our parents. Two students burst into the base then. The puffy blonde girl who was with the two missing students yesterday and a blonde boy with a mushroom haircut.

"Rangers! We found this note in the hallway at school! It says something about Kate and Keith on it!" The girl shouted.

"Lemme see!" Summer shouted trying to grab the note as it was given to Lunick. Lunick read it out.

"_We have Katelyn and Keith. We found them last night. If you ever want to see them again, you must not look for them. We have them held hostage somewhere. If you attempt to look for them, we will dispose of them in the most violent ways we possibly can. We can not promise that they will not be hurt. To see them alive again, Lunick, Crawford and Luana must meet us in the deepest part of the Vien Forest with no stylers, weapons and with no-one with them, even Pokemon, on Sunday the 16th at midnight. Dim Sun. _Dim Sun? Who is that? And hang on... isn't that tonight!" Summer then clung onto mine and Lunick's legs.

"I want big sis!" She cried.

"Don't worry, Summer... We will get her back..." I whispered to her, picking her up and putting her on my shoulders. Mom and Dad looked really worried.

"Are you two sure that you will do this?" Mom whispered to me and Lunick. I just nodded. Lunick looked at the ground.

"We have to if we don't want Kate hurt..." He said very quietly. Oh poor Katie...

* * *

**Me: Suprised? Kate and Keith in literally every Shadows of Almia story get away from Kincaid! In mine, it is different!**

**Kate: I don't want to be tied up in some stupid school basement!  
**

**Keith: Me neither!  
**

**Kinzilla: The author will be too at the rate this is going...  
**

**Me: REVIEW WHILST I DO ANYTHING POSSIBLE TO GET AWAY FROM KINCAID!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: KINZILLA MEAN!**

**Kincaid: Offended.**

**Me: Meant to be offence!**

**Kincaid: Fine then. *hits the authors head knocking her out cold***

**Kate and Perv: :O**

**Perv: Oh great! She is knocked out so I can not turn my name back to Keith! NOOOOO!**

**Summer: You deserve that.**

**Lunick: Lets just get to the story, eh? A Random Human does not own Pokemon!**

**Crawford and Luana: Begin the chapter!**

* * *

**Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia- Chapter 4: Vien Forest at night is dangerous.**

**Keith's Point of View - School basement**

****"Do you think that he will let us out of here, Keith?" Kate stammered.

"I dont know... I just hope that people are looking for us..."

"They should be... You have not even seen Lunick and Crawford's overprotective brother sides yet..."

"Yet?... Yeah. My sister is like that too..."

"You have a sister, Keith?"

"Luana. In Vientown."

"So, she is a ranger? AND IS DATING ONE OF MY BIG BROTHERS?!"

"That kinda creeps me..." We heard footsteps coming towards the room that we are trapped in and the door swung open. Kincaid was there, wearing black clothes and sunglasses. There was also three notable people with him. A guy wearing blue and has blue hair. A woman wearing what looked like hot pink clothes and her hair the same colour. A chubbly guy wearing yellow and yet again, the same coloured hair. The other four with them were wearing a black uniform which looked like them body suits. The girls also had skirts though.

"It is those two." Kincaid said to the blue, pink and yellow people. The others wearing black walked over to me and kate and pulled us up by the arms. Kate hissed in pain when one of them grabbed her left arm. She must've broke it when Kincaid threw her to the ground.

"Yes. Perfect bait for the perfect trap. Hopefully, we may even be able to get that 10 year old brunette too, seeing how much she wanted this one." The blue haired guy said, pointing at Kate.

"YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON SUMMER!" Kate yelled at him. How could everyone upstairs actually in the school not hear what is going on?

"Now come on. We have a stupid Ringtown and two dumb Vientown Rangers to take prisoner." The pink woman growled. I took a quick look at Kate, who seemed like she was at the brink of tears. I am disgusted though. Why would they actually want to kidnap an innocent 10 year old girl who has a best (boy)friend that calls her sexy?!

**Lunick's Point of View - Deepest part of Vien Forest - Midnight**

****"I can't help but think that this is a trap, and my instincts have never been wrong before." I said to the two Vientown rangers who were on my left.

"Lunick. Calm down. If you keep stressing out, we may not even see Katie again!" Crawford shouted at me as he put his arm over Luana's shoulder.

"Or Keithy..." Luana whispered. One thing for sure though, whoever this Din Sun is, they are horrible people! Just as that thought went through my head, Crawford fell into this giant pit that opened up beneath him.

"Crawford! Y'okay?" I shouted. I could only hear a few groans from the bottom of the pit though.

"That was ingenious, Ice!" A woman wearing pink shouted as she jumped infront of us. Then me and Luana felt someone grab hold of us from behind. This strong but chubby yellow guy was holding onto us.

"Kate and Keith were the perfect bait for a trap. One person who we hoped would be here isn't though." A man wearing black said as he came into the clearing. Four others wearing black came into the clearing, two holding Kate, two holding the redhead perv from yesterday.

"Lunick! You shouldn't have come here! They want Summer too!" Kate shouted to me before her mouth was covered in duct tape. Oh s***... This was a trap. The redhead then said something to Luana. I didn't hear though as I saw Crawford just about climb out of the pit.

"Crawford! Get to Vientown now, and look after Summer!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, Lunick. We will save your brother the trouble. I just found her trying to follow you." A blue haired guy walked into the clearing holding a tied up and gagged Summer. How can this not get any worse?... A darker shadow went over the clearing then. It looked like a helicopter. But seconds later it got rammed by what looked like a Dragonite, Pelliper, Fearow and Skarmory. A Dodrio then ran into the guy holding me and Luana sending him flying. This gave me a chance to get to either Summer or Crawford. There was no way that I could get to Kate on time.

"Target... Clear!" I heard someone yell then, sending the guy holding Summer flying along to where his yellow teammate was. I used that as my chance to help Crawford up with his bad ankle. Only Kate and Perv to rescue now. The Dodrio, Dragonite and the other flying pokemon had vanished by now. Where were they? All I know is that the person who saved Summer was Barlow. Right now, Me, Summer and the Vientown Rangers were stood infront of the five with Kate and Perv.

"Now what do you five think that you are going to do?" The main guy in black asked. Five people, on our side though, walked over to behind the people in black. Solana, Spencer, Joel, Cameron(Wow! He left Summerland!) and Elita stepped forward and grabbed the four minions, seeming as their leader guy had took off using a Gliscor, meaning that they let the students go. Kate fell forward, straight into mine and Crawford's arms and began crying.

"I'm so sorry for letting all of this happen... I could have got you two and Summer hurt even more..." Summer joined in the hug.

"You couldn't do anything though, big sis!" Summer whispered to her. The hug then turned into just Summer and Kate then. Crawford then turned to look at me and did his crazy grin.

"Bro hug?"

"No thanks, Crawford..."

* * *

**Me: And everyone was happy. The end.**

**Kate: Idiot.**

**Keith: Yes! My name isn't perv any more!**

**Rhythmi: Don't think that you two will not have to tell the readers that the author is a bit stupid, despite going to Grammar School.**

**Lunick: Hate to break it to you, Rhythmi, but you just told the readers.**

**Crawford and Luana: Review!**

**Crawford: When Lunick gives me a bro hug at least!**

**Lunick: S***!**

**Summer: Ignore those two! Just review! Hey, that rhymes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Keith will be back to his typical pervy/fanboy self this chapter!**

**Keith: NOOOOOOO! I HATE BEING A PERV!**

**Kate: Please, Megan! I beg of you! No!**

**Lunick: I would rather have one of Crawford's bro hugs than have a fanboy!**

**Summer: A Random Human does not own Pokemon. That is why Keith is a Perv and Fanboy.**

**Ben: Yay! I like my sexy best friend!**

**Everyone but Summer and Ben: Okay...**

**Ben: NEXT CHAPTER NOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: KEITH!**

**Kate's Point of View - Vientown - 1am**

****"Ow... OUCH! Crawford, be careful!" Summer shouted from her piggy-back ride on Crawford. Ice had hurt her leg when he caught her and tied her up. Lunick was carrying me as I was exhausted and aching from the past two days. Keith had is arm slung over Luana. Barlow was also having to prevent Crawford from falling over whist carrying Sum. When we went into the Vientown Ranger Base, I never expected Mom, Dad, Rhyth and Isaac to be in there.

"KATELYN!" Mom shouted as she saw me lying in Lunick's arms. Lunick lay me down on the sofa. I was also too weak to explain what happened so Keith had to.

"Kate's Test of Courage... In basement... Kincaid caught us... Yelled at us... threw us on the floor and tied us up... Dunno how long it was, but he came along wearing black along with those three wearing... Blue, pink and yellow, called Ice, Lavana and Heath. Decided to use us as bait to capture some Rangers and..." Keith then pointed to Summer before fainting.

"EEEK! LITTLE BROTHER! KEITHY!" Luana shrieked. That hurt my ears... A little boy then burst through the door of the base.

"LUANAAAAAA! MOM IS BEING MEAN! Oh! Hi sexy Summer!" Oh great... Ben.

"Hi sexy Ben-Ben!" Everyone, except me, as I was too weak, and Keith, who was lying on the other sofa, stared at the 10 year olds. I think that Solana walked into the base then with the Fiore Ranger leaders.

"What is it with 10 year olds that call each other sexy and using us as a taxi?" Spencer groaned. Luana shook her head and asked Ben why their Mom was being mean.

"She said that Keith had been kidnapped! But he is sleeping right there!"

"Err... Ben... He was kidnapped... We just rescued him..." I can't actually remember what happened after that. I passed out.

**Keith's Point of View - Ranger School - 1 week later**

****Life literally was back to normal, other than the fact that Kinzilla was fired then he went on the run, Kate was worried about her sister and was writing at least one letter to her a day. I always got her to ask about my little brother though. We never actually realised that we were next door neighbours after so many years. Rhyth and Isaac were always keeping an eye on us both, upon Mr. Lamont's orders. Kinzilla's class was also merged with our class... Oh well! At least Isaac is now sat next to me!

"Right, students! Guess what day it is?" Ms. April asked.

"OUTDOOR CLASS!" We all responded. YES! I have thought up of at least 50 questions to ask the Ranger! We all got up out of our desks and some of us (me), wanted to go to ascension square asap, whilst others (Kate), wanted to take their time.

"Come on, Kate!" I yelled as I looked at the square and grinned then looked back at Kate.

"It is two Top Rangers! One with a Luxray and the other with a Staraptor!" Kate's face lit up and she ran past me.

"SVEN!" She yelled when running down the stairs.

"Katie!" The Top Ranger with a hat and Luxray beamed. Kate and this... Sven hugged each other.

"You know him?" I asked Kate.

"Yeah! Sven is Lunick's twin brother!"

"He is?"

"Yes. I am... Keith, is it?" I got an idea then... Hehehe...

"If you really are Lunick's twin, you will try to kill me if I do this then!" I grinned, grabbing Kate from around her waist and chest and did the same as what I did to make Lunick and his Minun mad. Kate squealed just like that time.

"KEITH!" Kate screamed, getting Sven and his Luxray mad... And... Sven pulled out a Katana out of nowhere. Never get a Top Ranger who also happens to be Kate's sibling mad...

**Me: What is the matter, Perv?**

**Keith: *sulking* You...**

**Sven: I begged her to put in the Katana though...**

**Me: Review before Sven and Keith start fighting! EEK! *ducks when a Katana went flying over her head***


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: C:**

**Kate: Oh no... She is happy...**

**Keith: MOMMY!**

**Me: I am using my newest OC as of this chapter!**

**Everyone: Who?**

**Me: Me!**

**Everyone: Uh...**

**Me: I am using my story self!**

**Everyone: Oh...**

**Me: She is even called Megan! But she is a more frail and sicklier person than me.**

**Everyone: Okay...**

**Me: Now I am doing the disclaimer!**

**Me: Yes! I am!**

**Me: Take it away me!**

**Me: I do not own Pokemon! I own myself though!**

**Everyone: Whilst we try to figure out which Megan is the real one, read the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meet my sister! I hate outdoor class!**

**Kate's Point of View - Ascension Square**

"Your family are psychos, Kate! Don't they belong in a mental asylum?" A boy from the other side of the square smirked.

"Yeah! They don't belong at the Ranger Union!" That hurts me emotionally... I looked at Sven, who also looked really hurt. I started crying and ran back up the stairs, right into Mr Kaplan and a girl.

"Katie? You okay?" My twin sister, who has been rather ill recently, was looking at me with worry.

"Huh? No, Megan! Some other student just called our entire family psychos then said that we all belong in a mental asylum!" I started crying even more. My twin was crying too then she hugged me tightly.

"Katie! There you are! Megan? You are here too? You were in hospital!" Sven shouted as he ran up the stairs with Rhyth, Keith, Isaac and Wendy (Sven's girlfriend and Ranger partner) in pursuit.

"Hi, bro... Whoever said that about our family had better be ready to run!" Megan growled, pulling out two daggers. Keith yelped and fell to the floor.

"Where does your family get all of those weapons, Kate?!" He shreiked.

"Family heirlooms. And I would tell your brother to be careful near Summer if she has her Nunchuks with her..."

"The boy that calls her sexy?" Megan asked. I nodded. Then I took a quick look at my sister. She was wearing a school uniform. Just like me. She noticed me looking at her.

"Ranger. Like you, Afro, Hat and I wanna kiss Solana." She basically meant that she wanted to be a ranger, just like I wanted to be, and what Crawford, Sven and Lunick are.

"Well, shouldn't all of you be heading over to Ascension Square?" Mr Kaplan asked. We all looked at each other and ran back/ over to the square.

**Megan's Point of View - **

It is so nice to see my twin and one of my older bros again! I have been stuck in hospital for the past few months when I should have really been in Ranger School. Kate put her arm over my shoulders and I did the same.

"Right! They have all come back now and the new student, also Kate and Sven's sister, is with them. If anyone even attempts to offend anyone else's family then they shall be automatically suspended!" Mr Lamont, who I believe is the principal here, shouted at the other students. I looked at my siblings, who both sighed with relief. I looked at my sister's friends then. The blonde girl must be Rhythmi. Redhead, Keith (well, I was the only person in our family to know that he was our next-door neighbour!) and Mushroom-hair is Isaac. Wendy and Sven continued with outdoor class. Then it came to the questions...

"Are you two dating?" Rhythmi asked.

"Yeah..."

"Have you kissed yet?" Kate asked. They both went red.

"Take that as a yes then." Kate grinned.

"What was your kiss like? Details required!" I laughed.

"MEGAN! WHAT THE F***! FIND OUT WHEN YOU KISS YOUR BLONDIE RED STREAKED BOYFRIEND!" Sven yelled at me. **(Yes. Another thing showing that I have a very large crush on Red Eyes from GS...)**

Sven and Wendy's stylers started ringing then.

"Sorry, everone. We are needed at the Ranger Union for helping the investigation into the Dim Sun group who kidnapped Kate and Keith." Wendy explained.

"Well remember to tell them that one of them is Kinzilla!" Kate shouted as they were about to leave.

"Take it you took Crawford's advice for Kincaid's name then. Funny." Sven groaned.

"This happiness still doesn't mean that I like outdoor class." Kate muttered.

"Now, before we go, any more siblings you want to tell us about, Kate?" Rhythmi, Isaac and Keith confronted.

"That is it. Me, Kate, Hat, Solana Kisser and Afro." I grinned.

"Meh, who cares. I just wanna make a pledge by the pledge stone!" Kate begged. I shrugged my shoulders. Keith made a strange noise then wrapped his arms around Kate, making her squeal.

"Oh come on Keith! You tried it on Lunick, you tried it on Sven and you tried it on Crawford and Kate's parents after both of you regained consciousness!" Isaac and Rhythmi sighed. Keith scowled at them both.

"Fine then. If I can't do it on Kate..." He quickly let Kate go and grabbed me. My Arceus... This guy is strong... Unfortunately my boyfriend appeared with his Charizard to say hi to me.

"Get the f*** off my girlfriend!" Damon **(Can't think of any better name for Red Eyes [and as you probably can also tell, this story is before GS]) **growled, clenching his fists. Keith let me go straight away.

"Hey honey!" I smiled. He smiled back at me and gave me a hug. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"Megan and Damon, sitting in a... Ugh..." That is why my twin sister is very vulnerable. She gets easily knocked out with a light punch. Damon shook his head before hugging me again.

"Gotta go now, cutie. See ya..." He whispered, before doing what I thought that it would take him years to do. He kissed my lips. Yeah, my first kiss by my knocked out sister and her three friends (keith being the perv of the group). I went bright red then as he went back over to his Charizard. I wonder what Kate would be like if she was awake now... Probably pretending to vomit if I knew my twin well enough...

**Me: I wanted the kissing part... I really want to kiss him in real life though...**

**Kate: *pretends to vomit*  
**

**Megan: As I expected.  
**

**Keith: I HATE BEING A PERV!  
**

**Rhythmi: Well tough!  
**

**Isaac: Oh Arceus... Review please...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: AFRO COMB!**

**Crawford: Why did you just yell the name of my most prized posession?**

**Megan: That is what you like to use as a weapon...**

**Me: Yep!**

**Sven and Lunick: Katanas and Ninja Stars are well better! Ha! Twins and we say the same thing!**

**Me: Uh... Okay... Lunick and Sven will do the disclaimer...**

**Sven and Lunick: Oh yeah! A Random Human does not own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: What the hell?!**

**Kate's Point of View - Ranger School**

****"Megan? Megan, where are you?" I shouted as I looked around, just to get told off by Isaac, who was trying to read in the library.

"Sorry, Isaac, but I can not find my twin!"

"I saw her running out of the school along with Keith before, I don't know why, but they were yelling something about something belonging to the students." Ms. April then came over to us.

"Do either of you two know where the school stylers have gone?" Ms. April asked us just as Rhythmi skipped along over to us.  
"Nope, sorry!" I said.

"Do you three want to look for them? If you do, then you are immune to homework and detentions for the entire week."

"Sure thing!" All three of us grinned.

"You never know, maybe..." Isaac began.

"What?" Rhythmi begged him to continue.

"When I saw Megan and Keith, they may have seen somebody take the stylers and that was why they were yelling that something belongs to the students!" He shouted. I nodded my head and the three of us ran outside and there was no sight of Megan and Keith, but there was a trail of school stylers! We picked them up as we went along then ran towards the school gate.

"GET OFF ME!" I heard be screamed from near the gates. We ran down the steps and gasped. Keith was holding his arm as there was a large scrape down it. And there was a guy there, holding onto Megan with one of his arms and holding a knife to her throat.

"Let my twin sister go now!" I yelled.

"No! I have stole the stylers so that I can become a Ranger! The sister of three rangers is what I will need to be able to become the best Ranger ever!" My distraction was enough time for Megan to reach into her pocket and pulled out a pokeball. She sent out the pokemon and everyone gasped... No way... No way that my sister had caught a Black Kyurem!

"Kyurem! If this man does not let go of me, use freeze shock on him!" Megan yelled. The Kyurem obeyed it's orders and froze the man, allowing her a chance to slip out of the man's grip, at the small sacrifice of a tiny bit of the tip of her nose, which got a slight bit... cut off... by the knife. My twin held her nose as she ran over to me. The guy unfroze as the Vientown rangers came through the gate, as Ms. April apparently reported five students and a lot of stylers missing, and a Black Kyurem appearing.

"Megan! What have me, Lunick, Sven, Mom and Dad always told you? NEVER, EVER SEND OUT YOUR BLACK KYUREM UNLESS AN EXTREME EMERGENCY!" Crawford yelled at her.

"Sorry, Crawford! But that guy was going to kidnap me!" She yelled.

"Yeah right!"

"He was! He held that knife to her throat and said, 'I have stole the stylers so that I can become a Ranger! The sister of three rangers is what I will need to be able to become the best Ranger ever!'" I shouted. Did I not tell you? Megan has an alter-ego as a trainer called Hilda in Unova?

**Isaac's Point of View - **

****"How, in the name of Arceus, did you get a Black Kyurem, Megan?" Rhythmi asked after the guy had been arrested, we had walked back to school and Megan's heavily bleeding nose got bandaged up. I was wondering the same thing as Rhythmi. How? We were in the student lounges seeming as we were given the rest of the day out of lessons to get over the recent events.

"That, is something that you need not know, Rhythmi. Only me and my family." Megan said plainly as she stood up and walked into the girls dorm. We all looked at Kate.

"Soz. Family secret. Can't tell." Kate said as she got up and followed her twin. A few minutes later, the three of us heard some gentle music come from the Girls Dorm, so we decided to go in and see what was going on. We went in and gasped. A Meloetta too! But Kate and that famous trainer/hero/triumpher of Team Plasma was sat on Megan's bunk. Kate was playing a flute and the trainer was singing. We then realised that the trainer was the Modern Hero of Ideals, Hilda!

"OH S***!" Hilda yelled, letting her hair down... Oh My Arceus! Hilda _is_ Megan!

"Why the hell did you not tell us who you are, Megan!? Or could we say Hilda?..." Keith raied an eyebrow.

"Err... Well... I would be bombarded for autographs just like Lunick and Sven's fangirls..."

"And fanboy!" Rhythmi chirped in pointing at Keith.

"Is she..." I began to ask Kate.

"Megan is her real identity. She wanted a slight change of scenery from Fiore, so she created an alter-ego for herself called Hilda. Then she got pulled into the whole Team Plasma mess by her friends and trainer Rivals, Bianca and Cheren, as well as by the King of Team Plasma, N. She ended up catching Zekrom and later on, Kyurem. She afterwards found an item called a Gene Wedge, then Zekrom and Kyurem merged into Black Kyurem." **(You can tell that I know quite a bit about B2 and W2... Bulbapedia addict... *awkward laugh*) **Megan just had an awkward laugh then... as she looked at the floor.

"If any of you three tell ANYONE about my alter-ego being Hilda... I will hunt you down along with my five siblings. Understood?" Me, Rhyth and Keith nodded.

"Good. I may as well let you all see my other Pokemon then." Megan grinned. She pulled out four Pokeballs.

"You all know about Kyurem and Meloetta already. These are only four of the MANY Pokemon that my sister has." Kate grinned. Megan sent the Pokemon out.

"Meet Samurott, Keldeo, Gothitelle and Zorua!" **(This is actually my team in White: Zekrom, Samurott, Zorua and Gothitelle! I also have an Emboar which I traded over from Black and a Heatran which I transferred from Platinum) **Megan shouted. Then something made a noise from Megan's bag.

"Right! It is N, Bianca and Cheren calling me! Can you four call me Hilda for the next few minutes?" We all nodded.

**Megan's Point of View - **

****"Hey you three!" I grinned.

"Oh my gosh... Is that you, Hilda? I have never seen you with your hair down!"

"Yep! Sure is, Bianca! And you and Cheren look different!"

"Cheren got offered a job as the gym leader in one of the new cities back here in Unova and he accepted. Bianca is now Professor Juniper's assistant." N explained.

"What are you doing with life though, N?" Kate grinned as she dived next to me.

"Oh. Kate. Hi. I am travelling around Unova to make use of my life, getting to know and apologise to people."

"That's good! Well, i've gotta go now. I have some friends with me at the moment and I think that they are getting impatient."

"OOH! CAN WE SEE THEM?!" Bianca yelled. I shrugged my shoulders and Isaac, Rhythmi and Keith appeared behind us.

"The redhead is Keith, the puffy blonde is Rhythmi and mushroom head is Isaac!" Kate grinned, earning herself three hits on the head.

"Hi. Well, I have a gym challenger to battle, so see ya Hilda!" Cheren said before hanging up. Bianca waved bye then did the same.

"Glad that I no longer have to call you Hilda, eh Megan."

"He knows who you are?" Rhythmi asked.

"He kinda went to Ringtown when I was there with my family and caught me out and figured out that Hilda was my trainer alter-ego..."

"Ah!" Rhythmi shouted.

"See ya, N. Will try to see ya and the other two in Unova soon!"

"That is if Damon lets you."

"He will! He knows that you and Cheren are only friends." I then hung up and returned my Pokemon.

"Wow... You have some cool life, Megan!" Keith grinned. I nodded. I sure do!

**Me: But I couldn't help it!**

**N: Yeah right. You just wanted to make yourself look cool!**

**Megan: STFU!**

**Everyone: FINALLY!**

**Me: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I have looked forward to writing this chapter!**

**Keith: How?**

**Me: I will let you read to find out!**

**Kate: She showed me the chapter plan though!**

**Megan: Me too!**

**Summer: Me and sexy Ben as well!**

**Me: Now you know what to do, Keith!**

**Keith: The disclaimer... A Random Human does not own Pokemon. She only owns Megan. Blah!**

**Me: AHHHHH! KEITH! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!**

**Keith: Then my work here is done! *goes pervy on the authoress***

**Me: Err... I could try to kill you in the story, you know!**

**Keith: Okay! You win! On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Vacation to Unova!**

**Kate's Point of View - Classroom  
**"Right students! Have fun on your vacations!" Ms. April smiled before walking out of the classroom. Keith, Rhythmi and Isaac walked over to me and Megan, looking rather upset.

"What's the matter with you three?" I asked.

"Our parents." Keith growled.

"Why?" Megan asked. Yeah! Why?...

"I have to take Ben with me wherever I go on vacation..." Keith groaned.

"My parents want me to stay with my aunt and uncle in Nimbasa City!" Rhythmi sighed.

"Melody." Isaac stated. Then I came up with an idea!

"Well, me and Megan are going to Unova on vacation, and we could go to Nimbasa City to see you, Rhyth! And Summer, Lunick, Sven and Crawford are coming with us, so Ben can play the lets call each other sexy game with Summer and then you can tag along too! And you could come with us if you want, with Melody!" Our three friends nodded.

"Okay! Isaac and Melody, meet us at the port in Pueltown in about three hours! Sven and Crawford will be meeting us there too... Oh s***! Crawford is taking Luana with him!" Megan shouted.

"OH! ARE YOU F***ING SERIOUS?! MY SISTER?!" Keith shouted. I nodded.

"Well anyway... We will take a boat or fly, depending on what people wanna do, then go to Ringtown to pick up Lunick, Summer and Ben then we can fly to Nimbasa City and meet Rhyth!" Megan smiled. Everyone nodded and we all went our separate ways to get ready and went ahead with the plan

**Ringtown - 4 hours later**

"I'm gonna get you, Summer!" Megan yelled whilst chasing after Summer, who had took and hid all of her clothes, upon Damon's request (who if you can't remember is Megan's Boyfriend who is two years older than her, making him about 16**[Also Red Eyes... Just not yet though...]**)

"Get off me, Megan! Save me sexy Ben!" Summer yelled after Megan caught her. Keith quickly grabbed his little brother before he could help Summer.

"NO! EVIL KEITH!" Ben shouted at the top of his voice before kicking Keith in a place that made him wince. I just hope Rhyth is getting it better in Nimbasa City...

**Rhythmi's Point of View - Nimbasa City**

" Hi, Rhyth!" My cousin Elesa grinned before walking over to me for a hug.

"Hi, Elesa! What happened to you?" I gasped. Her pretty blonde hair had been grown to be really long and was dyed black... And is that a mega thick jacket that she is wearing?

"Fasion changes over the years, little cousin! Now Mom and Dad have heard that some of your friends are coming to see you, and they are wondering if they could meet them!"

"Gosh... Since when were aunt and uncle interested in my frieds who will be her just about... Now!" And as if on cue, a Black Kyurem emerged and my friends jumped off, as well as a little blonde girl who looked a lot like Isaac, a little brunette girl who looked a bit like a younger Megan but with shorter hair, a little brunette boy whose hair looked like it defied gravity and that guy who turned out to be Megan's boyfriend at ascension square. Megan kissed Damon on the cheek and ran over to me and Elesa.

"You look really familiar... But I can't get my head to think how!" Megan sighed.

"My real name is Megan Knight, but my alter-ego is as a pokemon trainer known as Hilda Dale!" She grinned.

"Wait... WHAT?!" Elesa shouted. She looked totally shocked and I burst out laughing.

"So you lied to us! How dare you!" Came from behind us. Cheren and Bianca were there and were glaring at Megan.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Megan muttered. Cheren grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and had a really angry look on his face, which then calmed down and he let go of her, letting her fall to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bianca asked in a small but hurt voice.

"I hated my ranger controlled life as Megan Knight at first, so when my aunt offered to let me stay with her in Unova and become a trainer, I had a new lease of life, but with a new life I also wanted a new identity, so I created Hilda Dale..." Megan sighed before she walked off looking really upset. Then there was a scream from nearby.

"MEGAN!" All of her siblings, even the nine year old, yelled before running in the direction that Megan went off in. The rest of us then ran after them. When we came across an alleyway, there was a commotion going on in it then Elesa gasped.

"The new, reformed Team Plasma! And they have Megan! If they have N too, then we are screwed!" She shouted. We then saw a limp figure in the arms of the three people. Cheren growled.

"The Shadow Triad! Those people from outside the Icirrus City, outside the Gym! Remember Bianca?!" Then the vanished, leaving no trace of themselves or Megan in sight... But Summer then screamed from behind us all. We turned around and saw a guy, known as Ghetsis, holding onto her then getting a member of the Shadow Triad to get them out of there.

"S***! Not again!" Kate yelled. Looks like her sisters have a habit of getting into trouble then...

**Me: Look. Do not kill me for doing that. I am now immune to everything. Yes. EVEN CHAINSAWS!  
**

**Keith: Oh  
**

**Kate: My  
**

**Rhythmi: Arceus  
**

**Isaac: What  
**

**Summer: Is  
**

**Ben: Up  
**

**Elesa: With  
**

**Bianca: That  
**

**Cheren: Girl?  
**

**Me: That was funny! Review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I really, really, really, really *10 days later* really, REALLY want to get to the chapter, so I have made my Gothitelle make the characters sleep. I don't own Pokemon, etc. etc. etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Summer!**

**Megan's Point of View - Somewhere in Unova**

"So we meet again, Hilda." Ghetsis laughed in my face. I just spat in his eye, which made the two reformed Team Plasma members that had my arms hold them tighter.

"Who cares? Not me. And what is all of that screaming and shouting that I can hear?" Ghetsis laughed again and snapped his fingers. Two of the Shadow Triad appeared with a tied up and struggling child in their hands... OH S***!

"SUMMER!"

"MEGAN!" She yelled, before her mouth got covered.

"Megan?... So Hilda is not your real name?..."

"Hilda Dale is my f***ing alter-ego you fat b******! You are a big f***ing t*** headed b****y b****** who doesn't give a f*** about whether I care about my Arceus damn little sister!" Ghetsis slapped my face then, making it feel raw, as well as stinging, and I could feel blood trickling down it.

"Just you wait until we get N, you and your precious little sister will, and I mean _**will**_ die!" He spat in my face, before signalling to let me and Summer go then him and everyone other than us left the room, door locking behind them. I ran over to Summer and quickly untied her.

"Summer..." I began to cry.

"This is not your fault, sissy... It their fault!" Summer hugged me tightly... She was wearing one of those crop tops, so you could see all the scars from the rope and Team Plasma on her back. I will be the one who will murder those t***s! Summer let go of me and began to giggle.

"Summer... Why are you giggling?... Wah! Summer! Get off me!" She had dived onto me and was trying to be the tickle monster.

"I know that Megan is very ticklish, so that is how I can get her to smile!" Summer grinned, still trying to tickle me. The door swung open then and a boy and a girl were stood there.

"Erm... You two are Megan and Summer, right? Well, we were sent by your friends and family to rescue you from these d***heads who took my sister's Purrloin." The boy stated.

"Come on, Sum. Lets get outta here." I said, picking up my now tired nine year old sister.

"Who are you two?" Summer asked whilst yawning. The girl smiled.

"I'm Mei! This is my grotbag trainer rival, Hugh! We come from Aspertia City!" The girl grinned.

"Okay, Mei! Enough of that! Let's go!" Hugh growled.

"Oh! And I believe that these are yours?" Mei smiled, holding out six pokeballs. I took five of them off her.

"Keep Black Kyurem. I am going back to Almia soon, and I have other legendaries to help me." Mei looked at me with twinkling eyes.

"So Hilda truly is your alter-ego!" I nodded. Hilda Dale. Megan Knight. I am both.

**Keith's Point of View - White Forest**

"Hopefully Mei and Hugh will save them..." Kate muttered, staring at the floor.

"Don't worry, Kat-Kat. They will find her." I gave her my trademark goofy grin.

"Well, both of them are very strong trainers, they made easy work out of me at my Gym." Cheren stated, looking at the sky.

"Hey! You lot! We found them!" Mei yelled, dragging Hugh and Megan along, Summer holding onto Megan's wrist for dear life.

"Could you have gone a bit slower, Mei?" Bianca sweatdropped, looking at Megan, Hugh and Summer, who were lying face first in the big mud puddle behind Mei.

"Oopsie?" Mei laughed awkwardly. That girl is hyper!

**Me: YAY!**

**Kate: No Mom! I'm trying to... OH YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR MAKING US SLEEP MEGAN-LOUISE!**

**Me: Wah!**

**Keith: *waking up* Ugh... Review...*falls back to sleep***


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: ROSA! I WAS MEANT TO SAY ROSA, NOT MEI LAST CHAPTER! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MEI'S ENGLISH NAME IS ROSA! (On "Mei's" Facebook page!)**

**Rosa: Yay! I have an English name!**

**Me: Yes, you do.**

**Hugh: Well, Hugh is my English name and my Japanese name is Hugh! Not much difference there!**

**Hitomi: Erm... My name says Hitomi! Not Kate!**

**Dazzle: Uh huh! I AM KEITH!**

**Rhythmi: My name is the same in English and Japanese so boo to the ya, Dazzle and Hitomi!**

**Me: Now, I have started to comment on my reviews for the previous chapter, as I like to follow the trends that others use!**

**_Malory 79080 - N will show up soon, so do not stress!_**

**_Ranger Takara - I know... Me/Megan/Hilda does have colourful language... (just because if I do that in real life, my parents try to wash my mouth with soap *awkward laugh*) And yes! Someone else who wants to kill Ghetsis and Team Plasma!  
_****Okay then! Disclaimer anyone?**

**Rhythmi: Hitomi and Dazzle want to do it!**

**Me: Go on! Do it!**

**Hitomi and Dazzle: ONLY IF OUR NAMES GO BACK TO ENGLISH!**

**Me: Fine then... It is done...**

**Kate and Keith: Yay! A Random Human does not own Pokemon! Just her (not so) Amazing Ideas!**

**Me: On to the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Time to go back already?**

**Hito... Kate's point of View - Castelia City  
**"Has it already been a week already?!" Keith shouted at the docks.

"Woah... How time flys when you are on the run from the newly re-formed Team Plasma..." Megan sighed. Rosa just stared at her.

"YOU COST ME A GYM BADGE MEGAN!" Hugh yelled at my twin.

"Same for you, Katelyn!" Rosa snapped at me. Oopsie?

"Geez! Calm down, won'tcha!" Came from a boy who had walked our way.

"Oh... hehehe... Hi, Nate..." Rosa giggled and blushed at this Nate (Kyouhei) kid who had walked over to us.

"Yo, cuz!" Nate grinned to Keith.

"Natey bro!" Keith grinned, putting his arm over Nate's shoulders.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah! Step-bros! We just call each other cuz sometimes. You probably never noticed him in Ringtown though, 'cause you were too busy bathing in fame-" Keith explained.

"I knew though, as I tried to get away from the fame! But you seriously need to start paying attention to your surroundings, sis!"

"Hey, Hilda-Megan!" Was shouted then.

"Hilbert! Hiya, little cousin! How is Chili, Cilan and Cress?" Megan asked our (now 10 year old) cousin who bounded over to us.

"Cilan has got over his phobia of caves! Cress is still hippopotomonstrosesquipedali ophobic and Chili is still Dementophobic!" I smirked. My triplet cousins are hopeless... Keith and Nate burst out laughing then.

"Cress is hippopotomonstrosesquipedali ophobic and Chili is Dementophobic! OMFA! HILARIOUS!" Nate laughed. I nodded. Ah... My hopeless family...

"Come on, we have to go now. We do not want a detention for being late back to school!" Isaac shouted from our boat back to Fiore then Almia.

"Come on, Sexy Ben! Back to Fiore!" Summer grinned, grabbing Ben's hand and dragging him to the boat.

"She still at that?" Nate asked Keith. Keith nodded before grabbing onto me.

"KEITH! GET OFF ME!" I squealed. Megan and Nate burst out laughing and sang the same thing.

"Kate and Keith, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Megan was cut off then by Damon kissing her before he walked away into the city, seeming as he is still on an adventure here.

**Keith's Point of View - Pueltown**

"Okay, I will drop off Melody at our grandparent's house then will meet you at the school!" Isaac shouted before getting dragged off by Melody. Crawford was too busy combing his Afro to take us back to the school. Luana groaned as well as me, Kate, Megan and Rhyth. Sven shook his head before saying bye to his sisters and heading back to the Ranger Union. I still think that he is nowhere near as cool as Lunick!

**Me: Yeah... I know... Short chapter... but...**

**Kate: She does not want to make you readers get too impatient with her!**

**Me: Yep! Hitomi is right!**

**Hitomi: I DID THE DISCLAIMER THOUGH!**

**Me: You never said for how long though! Teehehehe!**

**Dazzle: Review...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Okay! I am going to give feedback for the reviews! Omm...**

**Keith: She sounds like she is meditating!**

**Kate: SHHH! She is about to speak!**

**Megan: *whispers to readers* Like an old married couple, eh?**

**Me: Ommmm... Right then...**

**_Blossomlight907: No prob! Oh no! I have been ill recently and have been stuck in bed for the past few days, so I know how you feel!_**

**_RangerTakara: Rosa and Nate fit them very well! I found out by reading one of Gemstone Gal's stories! I just wish sites like Bulbapedia (which I go on every day) would show the names! I even confirmed this via facebook!  
_****There is my feedback!**

**Nate: Erm... Happy Birthday?**

**Rosa and Hugh: IDIOT!**

**Rosa: Oh well! *gives Nate a peck on the cheek***

**Nate: OMFA *puts hand on cheek and begins to stare into space* A Random Human does not own Pokemon... *begins to drool over Rosa***

**Rosa: *giggles***

**Me: END THE FLIRTATHON! On to the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: My identity is out! Problemic Internship!**

**Megan's Point of View - Ranger School**

"Right then! I hope that you all had... very... eventful vacations everyone..." Ms April was looking at me. As was everyone else.

"We know about how... eventful... your vacation with Kate, Keith, Isaac and Rhythmi was like, Megan... Team Plasma kidnapped you and you little sister?" Mr Lamont smiled as he walked into the classroom.

"Yeah... Thank goodness I have friends in Unova!" I grinned.

"Yes, it is Miss Knight. Or should I say Miss Hilda Dale?"

"Oh s***!" I yelled. I got up from my seat and stormed out of the classroom and the school. I just sat there crying behind the Pledge Stone. Mr Lamont just gave away my secret identity!

"Megan! Where are you?!" Kate was looking for me... I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pokeball.

"Samurai." I growled as I sent my pokemon out. My Samurott looked confused as to why I was so upset and angry.

"Oh... You must be one of the only friends I have... Who does not reveal my life as Hilda Dale to everyone in the school..." I hugged my Samurott.

"Megan! Come out now or I will call Damon over here from Unova to force you out!" Samurai began to nudge me out.

"Fine then..." I walked out, still crying. Kate ran over to me and hugged me. Keith, Rhythmi and Isaac ran over to us then and joined in the hug.

"Never, EVER scare me like that again, Megan!" Kate whispered to me.

"Come on, Kate and Megan. We need to be getting to Vientown ASAP!" Keith grabbed my wrist and Kate's too. Then came the dragging. About 10 minutes later, we got to Vientown. Then I gulped.

"I HAVE TO GET INSIDE THE BASE QUICKLY!" I yelled. Kate and Keith ran in with me. The base was deserted.

"Crawford, me and Megan know that you are there, COME OUT NOW!" Kate shouted. Crawford jumped down from the beams holding up the roof.

"You catch me out every time!" Crawford whinged. Barlow, Luana, Elaine and Telia came out from hiding.

"Now give Luana her bra back." I smirked. I know when he does things like that.

"Meanie!" Crawford yelled.

"Sword!" Kate laughed maniacally, pulling out her sword.

"Daggers!" I did the same as Kate. Crawford reluctanatly gave Luana her bra back. I put my daggers away and Kate did the same with her sword. What happened next went by really fast.

"Megan! Shadow Triad!" Kate and Crawford shouted. I jolted around and took a step back. Oh s***!

"Sis!" Kate yelled as one of them grabbed hold of her and held a knife to her throat. I gulped then felt the end of my nose. Still sore from the styler and Kyurem incident at the school.

"Gah!" Crawford was grabbed by one of the other members of the Shadow Triad and had a knife held to his throat, like Kate.

"Come with us, and we will not hurt your siblings." The one left over snapped. I gulped as I took a step back. Telia gasped and pulled me behind the operator's desk. I then realised something had burst into the base. Phlo...

**Damon's Point of View - Vien Forest**

"Hopefully we will get there on time!" I shouted. Hopefully Phlo should be at the Ranger Base by now!

"Yeah! Queenie!, go to Vientown and help Phlo!"

"You too, Emb!"

My girlfriend is in trouble if the Shadow Triad have got to her. Cheren was looking worried to my right. An optimistic Bianca to my left. If anything happens to Megan... I will never live it down!

The three of us found the Vientown Ranger Base easily and gasped at what we saw.

"Megan!" I shouted, looking at my girlfriend squirming in one of the Shadow Triad's arms. Kate, Keith, Crawford, Luana and three other people unconscious on the floor. So were our Pokemon.

"Damon! Bianca! Cheren!" Megan shouted before Cheren and Bianca got threw to the floor by two of the Shadow Triad.

"Not him. He is needed. As is the one just outside the base." One of them grabbed onto me. The other vanished but reappeared moments later with N in his grasp.

"Get. The. F***. Off. Me!" I shouted, kicking the guy holding me and twisting the wrist of the one holding N. Both of us got Megan out of the last's grip. I sighed with relief when they vanished.

"Oh... You came to help me!" Megan cried into my chest.

"Yes he did, now what are we going to do about the unconscious lot?" N asked. Oh...

**Me: Ta dah!**

**N: Yes! I have appeared!**

**Me: Yes. You did. Now review.**


	12. Afro-tunate time for Crawford! Grads!

**Me: *sidetracked***

**Megan: Oh great... She is thinking of how to annoy her OC's in her 'We Just Want an Adventure' Story...**

**N: But... HOW IS THIS BEING WRITTEN?!**

**Damon: *Thinking* Now make Megan say this! Hehehe... *types on the authoress' laptop***

**Megan: I think that Damon is soooo hot, like the sexiest guy in the world! Wah! Where did that come from?! YOU ARE SO DEAD, DAMON!**

**Damon: *smirks then screams like a girl when Megan jumps at him with a knife***

**Me: Erm... N, can you do the disclaimer and feedback for reviews?**

**N: Okay... *takes authoress' notes* Right then... A Random Human does not own Pokemon... Just her OC Megan... Right then... Right here says 'Chapter plot' so I had better miss that part out... Ah! Finally! The review feedback section!**

**_RangerTakara: You are so right about Mr Lamont and the Shadow Triad! And yes, definitely Kudos to N!_**** Aww... I freakin' love you!**

**Me: N... Back on track! *turns back to her 'ways to annoy Kaylie' list***

**N: Sorry! ****_Malory79080: I know that he most definitely heroic... _****Erm... Did you really mean that?**

**Me: Yeah. On to the chapter... Hmm... Maybe get her conscience to...**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Afro-tunate turn of events! Grads!**

**Megan's Point of View - Vientown Ranger Base  
**"How are we going to move them?!" Damon stressed.

"Right then... I know! I can use Telia's operator station, and get hold of Sven and maybe that will help us move them! N! Go down to Chicole Village, just south of here! My parents, Summer and Lunick should be down there at our new house! Damon, honey, could you go to the school and say that me, Kate and Keith will be a little late back? Oh, hey Rhythmi! Isaac!" I was very rushed at that. Damon just hugged me and went to tell the teachers at school that we would be late, N went to get my family, and Rhythmi and Isaac (who if you hadn't noticed, had walked in a few minutes ago) were helping me call the Ranger Union and get Sven (hopefully!)

"Whaddup, sis? Ooh... What happened here?" Lunick winced as he walked in, Summer latched onto his leg crying.

"I don't want to say bye to Sexy Ben! Pleasy Luny! Make Mommy and Daddy let us stay in Ringtown!"

"Summer... Ben is moving out here to Vientown though..." Luana groaned as she sat herself up.

"He is?! Yay Lua-Lua!" Summer grinned.

"Can you just help us move the unconscious lot?" I asked. Summer walked over to where Crawford was lying on the floor.

"Throw water on everyone! Not Afro though! Then we will all need shavers and scissors!" Summer grinned.

"Okay... What are you planning on doing, Sum?" I turned around and grinned. Rhythmi and Isaac must've got hold of Sven.

"We are giving Crawford a haircut!" Me, Summer and Lunick smirked. Luana then threw water on everyone but Crawford, waking them all up.

"Ugh... Just five more minutes..." Keith muttered, then started sucking his thumb... Then he realised that we were all watching him. Kate took a picture.

"Now that is going on my blog!" Kate laughed. Keith went from embarrassed mode to perv mode.

"That is if you can escape me!" He shouted, diving onto her back.

"They would make a perfect couple, despite Keith still having a minor panic attack whenever Lunick shows up. Wanna play matchmaker, Meg?" Rhythmi whispered to me. I nodded. Bianca burst out laughing then, at the work that Summer was doing on Crawford's afro. Oh Arceus...

**Rhythmi's Point of View - Ranger School - 1 week later**

"Oh yay! Graduation day!" Kate grinned.

"Here's to hoping that we end up in the same place!" Keith grinned, sticking his hand out. Me, Kate and Megan put our hands on his. Isaac frowned.

"I have been told that I am working for Altru..." He muttered. I frowned then and gave him a hug. I am gonna miss Isaac so much!

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

"Graduation is about to begin!" Megan shouted, running out of the classroom. The rest of us walked out of the classroom calmly.

The graduation was actually going quite smoothly... until...

"WAH!" Megan screamed as two Tangrowth appeared from the basement and grabbed hold of her. Her face was beginning to go purple.

"MEGAN!" Kate shouted, grabbing her school styler and began to capture the Tangrowth holding onto her twin.

"Oh my Arceus! Thanks sis!" Megan cried as she hugged her twin afterwards. Then the other angry Tangrowth launched vines at the two, sending them flying into the wall. Keith groaned and captured the aggressive Pokemon. After that, the twins got up and we continued the graduation as though nothing happened.

"... Now to the stations!" Mr Lamont smiled. He announced the groups then. The group that was called third made me smile.

"Vientown! The person under Crawford's wing is... Kate! For Luana... Keith! For Barlow... Megan! And for Telia... Rhythmi!" The four of us grinned, and the three of us girls forced Keith into a group hug.

"Air!... Need Air!..." Keith shouted.

**Me: Right then! That is this chapyter!**

**N: You just said Chapyter!**

**Me: I did?**

**Megan: Yes. You did, Megan.**

**Me: I still don't believe that we are not getting confused when people talk to us! We are both called Megan!**

**Megan: Well, technically, you are called Megan-Louise!**

**Me: But I go by Meg and Megan!**

**Kate: Lets just ignore them for now! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: This chapter, you shall hear about how successful Summer's 'Mission' to give Crawford a haircut goes!**

**Summer: IT GOOD! Now me go play with Sexy Ben!**

**Everyone but Summer and Ben: *sweatdrop***

**Summer: What?! Come on Sexy Ben!**

**Me: Okay... Well, also in this chapter, you hear about Kate, Keith, Megan and Rhythmi's first day at Vientown Ranger Base!**

**Kate and Megan: YAY!**

**Keith: Wahey.**

**Rhythmi: Be happy, Keith!**

**Keith: Meh!**

**Me: Right then! Feedback Now time!**

**_Malory79080: I know that you mean that! It is just N that doesn't! And yes. I get it. It was just such an afro-tunate turn of events for Crawford!_**

**_Blossomlight907: You shall find out this chapter!_**

**_RangerTakara: N has been struggling to breath since you glomped him... You shall see how Crawford reacts this chapter! I have never liked those tangrowth in the games...  
_****Yay!**

**Crawford: Why all the afro puns? Is it something about me?**

**Me:*to audience* He is totally oblivious to what Summer did to his afro! *to Crawford* Nothing about you! We just want to make puns! Now do the disclaimer!**

**Crawford: Aww... A Random Human does not own Pokemon... **

**Me: Wahoo! On to the chapter! Oh yes, I have just started a new group on deviantart!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Not even the beginning of: Day one in the Vientown Base**

**Kate's Point of View - Chicole Village  
**"Wakey wakey, Sis! Megan is awake already! So is Rhythmi! WAKE UP!" Summer yelled down my ear.

"Wah! Don't do that, Summer! Tell Mom that I will be down in a minute!" I growled, pushing Summer off me at the same time. Summer let out a little whine then.

"My arm and foot, Katelyn! You hurt my arm and foot!" Summer whimpered before crying. Summer gets easily hurt... I forgot that... I sat up in bed. Yep I have definitely hurt her.

"Oh... I will carry you downstairs then, Summer..." I picked up my crying little sister. Summer was really light for a 10 year old! And yes. I only just realised that. Hang on! She called me Katelyn! Grr...

"Mom! Summer hurt herself!" I shouted when I walked down the stairs of our new house. Megan was playing with her Zorua, as was Rhythmi (who stayed with us for the night).

"Again? She fell down the stairs this morning!" Mom groaned.

"But she does take after you, Katelyn!" Dad smirked as I tripped up on the bottom step and he quickly took Summer out of my arms as I fell.

"That was because I was carrying Summer!" I used as my comeback. Summer stuck her tongue out at me as Dad put her down at a chair by the kitchen table. Megan and Rhyth helped me up. Zorua then made itself look like me but with a tail. It jumped up a few stairs and did this annoying slow motion fall down the stairs. Megan and Rhyth were just about holding back laughs. I scowled at them both and there was a knock on the door as the two of them cowered away from me.

"You guys ready or not?!" Keith shouted from the doorway when Lunick, who I never realised was lying on the sofa, asked his Minun to answer it.

"Come on! I just want to sort out my afro! I am so gonna kill you, Summer!" Crawford growled from behind Keith (who must've already been to the Ranger Base, seeming as he already had a Ranger Uniform on). We all burst out laughing when Keith pulled down the hood of the coat that Crawford was wearing. There was bald patches, some of the afro had been combed out, other parts looked like there had been an atomic bomb explode on his head!

"Come on, Rua!" Megan shouted, and her Zorua turned back to normal and jumped on her shoulder.

"Partner, I take it sis?" Lunick yawned. Ahh... Jet lag. Lunick isn't used to the time in Almia yet, just for Fiore.

"Yep!" Megan grinned before throwing a pokeball to me.

"What is in this?" I asked her.

"The Pachirisu that we found after I stopped Team Plasma, y'know, the one that you asked me to look after!" I nodded. I remeber now. I sent out the Pachirisu, Shock.

"Pachi! Pachi!" It squeaked before diving on my head. He is only a baby Pokemon after all. But I don't mind. He is (very) strong!... He is also what gave me my spiky hair and the small spiky tips on Summer's hair. Heck, even Dad's hair too! It just puffed up Crawford's hair causing *dramatic pause* THE AFRO! Dun dun dun! I just love doing that!

"Lets go! I want to meet my mentor!" Rhythmi squealed. The five of us (me, Megan, Keith, Rhythmi and Crawford) then walked up towards Vientown.

"Well, Telia is usually rather hostile to her mentees, so try not to get on her bad side." Crawford explained.

"This is nothing compared to his joker side." I smirked. Crawford scowled.

"Bro! Sexy Summer's brother and sisters!" Oh great... Ben is here...

"Ben! Go home!" Luana shouted running after him. Ben grabbed hold of Keith.

"No way! I want to see Sexy Summer!" Ben squeaked as Keith was trying to get him off his leg and Luana was trying to pull him off. The came the biting... Uh oh... A 10 year old biting somebody... Never ends up good...

"Yowch!" Keith shouted shaking his bitten finger around. Ben escaped then, leaving Luana to chase after him again.

"I'm... Gonna go help her!" Crawford shouted running towards Chicole Village.

"Crawford, Crawford, Crawford... Just admit you feelings for Luana already..." Megan muttered. I smirked then nodded.

"Erm... We need to get over there ASAP! Y'know to the Ranger Base!" Keith shouted, waving his shiny new red Styler around. It had a message from Telia and Barlow on the screen. I forgot that the two of them (who appear to be dating...) liked good first impressions. Yep. Definitely dating. We caught Telia give Barlow a little kiss on the cheek as we walked in... Just as Keith tripped and fell onto me.

"We won't tell Crawford if you don't." Barlow smirked.

"Deal. now get off me, Keith." I growled.

"Sorry..."

**Me: Barlow X Telia! *wolf whistle***

**Barlow: *under breath to Authoress* Shut up! Crawford is here!  
**

**Me: WHAT?! YOU LOVE TELIA?!  
**

**Barlow: You will die someday!  
**

**Me: Yeah, hopefully when I am old and grey!  
**

**Barlow: Not like that... Why don't you go back to checking on your new Deviantart group?  
**

**Me: Oh yeah! Review! *changes internet tab to her Deviantart group*  
**


	14. The story behind 'Sexy'

**Me: Right then, as many b=people have been saying thins such as 'why are Summer and Ben calling each other sexy even though they are 10' Well, I have made a backstory dedicated to that!**

**Summer: It took her 10 minutes to think of it.**

**Ben: Uh huh!**

**Me: Now, as usual, You two?...**

**Summer and Ben: Meanie! A Random Human does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: Yay! Let the backstory begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Why they call each other that.**

We were seven years old and bitter enemies. We were always having competitions to see who was better than the other. One day, something happened to us in Lyra Forest, back in Fiore, which changed our opinions of each other and made us the closest of friends...

_**Summer's Point of View**_

_"I can climb treees higher than you!" I taunted from the top of the highest tree in the forest. Ben growled and began throwing a tantrum._

_"Have it your way then, enemy!" My enemy shouted back up at me as he pulled his slingshot out of his pocket. He began to throw stones and pebbles at me then, the odd pebble hit me... But the largest stone hit me in the head..._

_**Ben's Point of View**_

_My enemy just fell out of the tree. I was just going to go back to Ringtown, but I could see her crying and there was a large scrape down the side of her head. I ain't gonna help her! She gets back up after these sort of incidents._

_"Idiot! My arm hurt! I no get up!" She shouted at me. Her arm was twisted around in a weird direction. Oh well._

_"You just do what you want. Me not helping you up!" Yes, we sounded very childish then, well... we were only seven!_

_"I want my brothers and sisters!" She sobbed then._

_"No. Me not get them." I snapped before hopping (for some weird reason) back to Ringtown. A few minutes later I heard something when I was almost back at Ringtown. It was my enemy's screaming and shouting. I ran back to where we were, just to see a Raikou, Entei and Suicune that were being controlled by these weirdos who were trying to grab the enemy, who could not get up because of her arm and was just rolling about on the ground to stop them from grabbing her. I then realised that those weirdos were the people who her big brother stopped at the Fiore Temple and that Summer was in trouble. I didn't know what to do._

_**Summer's Point of View**  
_

_I could just see my enemy stood there gawping at what was going on. I was crying. These Go-Rock squad people are scary and were trying to get me and use me to 'dispose' of one of my big brothers. Another scary thing is that they were going to use Legendary Pokemon to get me if I keep escaping their grasp. Then what happened next shocked me.  
_

_"Oi! Doo-doo heads! Leave enemy alone!" Ben yelled. I saw him then use his slingshot to distract them, as he shot some berries at them, making them burst in their faces which blinded them for a while.  
_

_"Come on!" Enemy hissed at me, grabbing my fine arm, pulling me up and dragging me away. When we were further away... I thought of something. If he is my enemy... Why did he help me out?...  
_

_"You okay?" Enemy snapped in my face.  
_

_"My arm. You hurt my arm and made me fall out of a tree. Now you save me? I don't know!" He just gave me a childish kiss on the cheek afterwards.  
_

_"You pretty!" He laughed then. I gave him a hug.  
_

_"I am not going to call you enemy now! I am going to call you a word that my Mommy says to my Daddy a lot!..."  
_

You know what word it is.

**Me: Ooh! Ben and Summer! Kissy kissy!**

**Ben: *pulls out slingshot and aims a rock at authoress' head***

**Me: Ow!  
**

**Summer: Yeah! Go sexy Ben!  
**


	15. Music, Newspapers and Team Plasma(again)

**Me: I have just been lectured by my Mum.**

**Kate: About the big stink that you kicked up over your Food Tech homework?**

**Me: Yeah... Not my fault that on Wednesday we have to make an 'imaginative loaf of bread'!**

**Keith: Lets just get on with this.**

**Me: Okay then! Feedback for the past two chapters!**

**_Malory79080: Yes, Crawford and his bald patches (and his crush on Luana!) And the backstory about Summer and Ben's nickname for each other is so cute!_**

**_RangerTakara: Ben was her Enemy then. Why would he want to fight like a man? _**

**_Blossomlight907: Ta dah! Chapters here, there and_**** everywhere!  
That good enough for ya, Keith?**

**Megan: By the satisfied look on his face, I take that as a yes.**

**Me: Now, Keith, seeming as you made me do that, the disclaimer is what you must do!**

**Keith: Wah! A Random Human does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Kate and Keith's First Mission!**

**Kate's Point of View - Vientown Ranger Base  
**"How long does it take to chase a 10-year-old boy?" Barlow groaned.

"Don't know, but with the few times that we have seen Ben? Probably a while." Telia shrugged her shoulders.

"An hour at most." Keith answered. I forgot that Ben was his little brother.

"Maybe you four should go upstairs and Keith will show you around, seeming as he has already had a tour around. You girls had also better get your Ranger uniforms on, and Megan?" Barlow explained.

"Yeah?"

"Professor Hastings knows about how famous and reliable you are as yourself and as Hilda so he has asked that you try out a different sort of Ranger uniform, as he is hoping to create a new uniform which can adapt easily to different climates. That okay with you?"

"Sure is!" The four of us went upstairs then.

"Megan and Rhythmi are so lucky..." Keith groaned.

"Why are we?" Rhyth asked.

"You get the highest room in the base, as everyone has to share a room, and you have two windows, one that you can see the stars through at night and the other has a view of the Vien Forest! Me and Kate will be stuck in the room next to Crawford and Luana..." I took a spittake then.

"I have to share a room with you?!" I yelled. Megan and Rhythmi both smirked at us then took off to their room. I looked at Keith and he mouthed the word sorry to me. He took me to our room then and fell onto the bed at the right hand side of the room.

"That is your bed and your uniform is on it." Keith muttered before shutting his eyes and what was he doing? Oh, he is just talking to himself.

"Crazy." I muttered before walking into the bathroom and putting on my uniform. But then, Keith may be like that as we are only trainees at the moment.

**Keith's Point of View - **

There is nothing to do whilst Kate is getting dressed, well at least until I hear something. It sounds like singing. That is Kate singing! I never knew that she was so good at singing!

**I wanna sing**

**I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream till the words dry out**

**So put it in all the papers, I'm not afraid**

**They can read all about it, read all about it, oh**

**Nothing to hide**

**Strife and I smother**

**Suffered and cried**

**Strife made me tougher**

**Never mumbled or shy**

**The trouble I rise above all**

**Expectations to get rep**

**Ain't never begged yet**

**When I wanted to get pence, hustle**

**To be, I'm exactly what my neck says**

**Sket said I tried to cash my dad's death**

**I wanted to vent 'stead**

**I said nothing at all.**

"Kate is good at singing, isn't she? She heard this song in Unova, and since then, she has been singing it ever since. I think that it is called 'Read all about it'." Megan smiled as she walked into the room with Rhyth. I nodded. She is good.

**After all you were never kin to me**

**Family is something that you never been to me**

**In fact making it harder for me to see**

**My father was the only thing that you ever did for me**

**I wanna sing**

**I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream till the words dry out**

**So put it in all of the papers**

**I'm not afraid**

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it, oh**

**Dear...**

"Hey! Have you guys been listening in to me singing?!" Kate shouted as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Maybe..." Rhyth muttered.

"Kate can sing and play the flute, I can play guitar, Megan can also sing, but what about Rhythmi?" I then wondered.

"I can play... What is it called now... The Keyboard!" Rhyth grinned.

"We could make like a band!" Megan and Kate grinned.

"Oh! And I can also play the drums! I have a drum kit at home!" Kate grinned then.

"Well anyway, maybe we could meet up or something soon and see if we could actually make a band, but I reckon that Barlow wants us downstairs now!" Rhyth smiled. I got up off my bed then and we all walked downstairs.

"Let go of me Crawford!"

"I will bite you just like I did Keith if you do not let go of me, Luana!" Me, Kate and Megan groaned. Luana was holding onto Ben and Crawford (and his weird afro) was holding onto Summer. The two 10 year olds then broke out of the two 16 year olds' grips and ran out of the base. The teens then collapsed out of tiredness onto the ground.

"Get up you two! We need to follow base traditions! Newbies, stand there, Elaine, Crawford and Luana stand there." We all stood where instructed.

"Okay then... What next?" Elaine asked.

"Right then, just for the sake of it, Me, Crawford and Luana are the older Rangers here. Elaine is our mechanic who prefers to dismantle things. Telia is our cute Operator who has won the styler recharging contest three years in a row bea-"

"Beating Jenna from Ringtown's record." Me, Kate, Megan, Crawford and Luana finished. Well, the five of us are from Ringtown! (If you count Kate and her family living there since Lunick became a Ranger there.)

"Spoilsports!" Barlow began to cry whilst sat on the floor with his legs crossed. Little 23 year old kid.

"There there, Barlow... No need to cry..." Telia crouched down next to him and gave him a hug. Crawford then took a photo.

"This is sooo going to get sent to Lunick, Spenser, Joel, Elita, Cameron and Sven!" He grinned. Kate face-palmed. Megan sweatdropped.

"Anyways..." Barlow growled after getting back up and snatching the camera off Crawford.

"Kate and Keith will be going with their mentors around Vientown and Chicole Village and deliver the newspapers. Me and my trainee will be patrolling Vientown and Vien Forest. Telia will be showing Rhythmi the ropes for an Operator. Elaine... Just dismantle the toaster. QUICKLY!"

"Luana?" I asked Barlow.

"Yes. Luana."

"Typical sister..." I groaned as she grabbed my arm and dragged me outside to deliver the newspapers. Kate and Crawford were already waiting for us. What an 'amazing' first mission...

**Megan's Point of View - Vien Forest**

"Wow... This forest is huge!" I awed.

"It is, isn't it." Barlow muttered. We were quiet whilst we walked around for a few minutes, until my foot got caught in something.

"OW!" I looked at my foot. It was one of those horrible jaw like traps that really dig into your flesh.

"Got 'er!" I heard be shouted then. Barlow looked around confused then tried to get my foot out of the trap. It really hurt and there was a lot of blood.

"Stop the guy from getting her free!" Another voice shouted from nearby, then a Hydreigon then flew into Barlow sending him flying into a tree. Two figures then emerged into the clearing with a few familiar looking people. Ghetsis, Zinzolin and Team Plasma...

"Get her." Ghetsis commanded. This is not going to be good...

**Me: *Oblivious to the angry mob of readers and characters behind her***

**Megan: THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!  
**

**Kate: YOU SHALL PAY, AUTHORESS!  
**

**Me: Whilst absolutely nothing goes on around me, Review!  
**


	16. Keith's Partner Pokemon! Megan!

**Me: I'm getting tired now... it is 10:20pm when I started writing this after all...**

**Kate: Well, why don't you just lie down?**

**Me: Only if you take over as author for this chapter.**

**Kate: Okay XD**

**Me: *yawns* Night.**

**Kate: Mwahahaha! I am chapter 16's author! Now you shall do the disclaimer, Ghetsis!**

**Ghetsis: Can't. I am taking your sister prisoner at the moment.**

**Megan: HELP ME!**

**Kate: Okay. BARLOW!**

**Barlow: No.**

**Kate: Sword.**

**Barlow: Wah! A Random Human does not own Pokemon!**

**Kate: That just about does it! Now, as the authoress is asleep, we can not do the feedback, so now for the author-Megan's famous line-**

**Keith: On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Keith's Partner Pokemon! Megan?...**

**Kate's Point of View - Vientown Ranger Base  
**"Megan! Megan answer your styler! Megan! Please!" Rhythmi was shouting as we walked into the base. She looked as though she was almost crying. Barlow, Megan's mentor, was sitting on a chair with a bandage around his head and his left arm in a cast.

"What is going on?!" Me and Crawford asked, both sounding worried.

"Megan and me were patrolling the Vien Forest when her foot got caught in one of those horrible jaw like traps, which went really deep into her leg. I tried to help get her foot out, but I was attacked by the pokemon belonging to the person who set the trap up for Megan to get caught in. When I woke up, I saw the trap empty with a lot of Megan's blood on it. No sign of where she was though." Barlow explained. I gasped. No wonder I felt a sharp pain in my ankle whilst delivering the newspapers! But I got really upset over what I heard, so I ran outside and down to my new home in Chicole Village. I went into my room and fell onto my bed crying.

"Big sis? What is the matter? Why have we heard that something has happened to Megan?"

"GO AWAY, SUMMER!" I yelled at my little sister, making her take a step back and run downstairs crying.

"Katie? Please tell me what is the matter. Please. It will just make everything worse if you stay as you are now." Lunick asked me as he sat on the floor by my bed.

"Megan. She has vanished..."

"What?!"

"Barlow and Megan were on patrol, she got caught in a trap and has now vanished..." I sobbed. Lunick gave me a hug then and I hugged my big brother back.

"Erm... Katelyn, sweetie? Crawford says that you need to get back to the Ranger Base as soon as possible. He said that they may have an idea about what happened to Megan." Mom said, standing on the stairs out of my room. I looked at her and smiled. Anything that could tell me about where Megan is will be welcomed by me.

**Keith's Point of View - **

"When will the Pokemon stop?!" Luana shouted, after capturing about her 8th Pokemon in a row.

"Where is she?!" The creepy guy stood near the door of the base shouted.

"Who?! You ask for 'her' but you never say who!" I yelled at the guy.

"Kate! She has part of this secret that her twin has the other part! We just need Kate!" The guy shouted.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS RANGER BASE AND ALMIA, AND LET MY TWIN SISTER GO GHETSIS!" Kate... She somehow knew this guy. How?

"Ahh... Finally we can complete our plan..." This Ghetsis guy smirked. Uh oh!

"Nobody is laying a finger on little Katie!" Crawford shouted, despite it being hard to take him with the unique looking hair that he has seriously.

"Yes we are. If you want Megan to live." Ghetsis snapped. Kate clung onto Crawford's arm.

"I don't know any secret or anything! Just let Megan go!" Kate sobbed.

"Oh yes you do. You know where my adopted son is. We are just not getting any intormation out of Megan. You know argh..." Ghetsis fell over and he had a massive lump on his head. Behind him, was Summer. She was holding something like nunchuks.

"That is what you get for hurting and taking my big sister!" She shouted. Crawford looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"What? The guy took Megan, tried to take Kate, is the leader of Team Plasma, Kidnapped me in Unova, tried to kill our whole family and mislead N! Why can't I have anything against him?"

"Well... It isn't often you see an eleven year old beating up a leader of a bad guy team with nunchuks on her birthday!" Crawford grinned. Summer walked over to Crawford with a face of thunder. Then she hit him in the face with the nunchuks, knocking him out.

"You lot need any help with controlling Crawford, you know where to find me!" She grinned before skipping off, but kicking Ghetsis on the way out. We all just looked at Kate.

"A regular day in my family." She stated. We just gawped at that comment. Maybe the afro was Crawford's form of protection from the nunchuks.

**Megan's Point of View - **

Nearly there... I had just about escaped Team Plasma and I was almost at the Vientown Base. It does not help that I can not feel my foot and I am limping.

"Sis?!" I looked up and saw Summer stood there.

"Summer! Get Kate!" I whisper yelled, as I was really weak at this moment in time. My little sister nodded and ran into the base. A few seconds later, Kate, Keith, Rhythmi and Crawford ran out (Crawford also had a massive lump on his head).

"Twinny!" Kate shouted before giving me a hug. We were hugging for a few minutes until we both got hit by a water gun.

"BUI!" We heard come from the top of the base roof, and we then saw a Buizel hanging off the edge.

"Oh no!" Rhythmi gasped as it fell... Right onto Keith. The Buizel seemed rather happy about it and refused to get off him. I laughed a bit at the tantrum that Keith began to throw.

"Please get it off me!" He begged.

"No way! I think that you have a partner Pokemon!" Kate giggled to him. Despite the state that my ankle was in, I limped into the base with Rhythmi.

"I am sure that Kate was flirting." I grinned as my foot got bandaged up.

"Yeah! And that only means one thing!" Rhythmi smirked.

"Matchmaking time!" We both laughed. Oh this is going to be good!

**Me: HUNGRY! (BTW this part was wrote at 1pm the next day, so I am awake now!)**

**Kate: Aww... You are awake now... I can't be author now... Unless... *imagines plan in head*Um... *pulls out mallet and hits authoress in the head, just for it to rebound and hit herself in the head*  
**

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T HURT ME!  
**

**Kate: Ugh...  
**

**Keith: Review!  
**


	17. Dim Sun! Pinchers? Red, BlueGreen Eyes?

**Chapter 17: Dim Sun alert! The Pokemon Pinchers are forming! Green Eyes?  
**

**Megan's Point of View - three months later  
**"Yay! Your foot is better!" Rhythmi shouted before clomping me. You see, the doctor, called Edward (**PRGS players know who I am talking about!)** had told me that as my foot had severely deep wounds and that my foot and lower foreleg was broken, I could not go on Ranger duties for a few months.

"Wahoo! My sis is back!" Kate grinned.

"Hey, Meg." Keith muttered from listening to music. Then, I don't think that he realised it, he was singing! It sounded like that annoying One Direction song... What makes you beautiful... I hate that song so much!

"They are actually dating now, thanks to my amazing matchmaking skills!" Rhythmi smirked down my ear. It was confirmed to me when Kate blushed and did not fight back when Keith grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Then they kissed. Rhythmi was right!

"Morning everyone!" Barlow yawned as he came downstairs before almost having a heart attack.

"The doctor said that I can come back." I groaned. Barlow began to recover from his near death experience because of seeing me.

"Right then... Anyway... Crawford, Kate, Keith and Megan, I want you all to go down to the Marine Cave at Nabiki Beach. Do not be alarmed, but Telia and Luana saw some of that Dim Sun group taking some sort of machine in there yesterday." Kate, Keith and Crawford went pale in the face. Why?

**Kate's Point of View - **

"YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! THE FREAKS THAT KIDNAPPED KATE AND KEITH ON KATE'S FIRST DAY AT RANGER SCHOOL?!" Crawford then yelled. I shakily grabbed my also shaky boyfrien's hand. Me and Keith have still not fully recovered from what Kincaid and those freaks did to us.

"Yes, Crawford. Them freaks. That is why I said do not be alarmed!" Barlow shouted at my big brother. Megan looked confused. I forgot that she was in hospital ill when all of that happened.

"Kate and Keith got kidnapped by an evil teacher which we all called Kinzilla on Kate's first day at Ranger School during her initiation." Rhythmi explained, sensing how stressed out me and my boyfriend were.

"OH MY F***ING ARCEUS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU NEVER TELL ME, SIS?!" Megan yelled at me then.

"I was scared..."

"I am the one in the family who gets kidnapped all of the time, sis! Summer too! You never stay quiet about this sort of stuff!" Megan was almost crying.

"You were in hospital! You were all frail and sick! I didn't want to put any strain on you! Nor did anyone else in the family!" Both me and Megan were yelling whilst crying at the same time.

"Fine then! If you think of me that way, then fine! Don't think that you will ever see me in here again! Good bye!" Megan yelled, throwing her styler on the ground and walking out. I fell to my knees and began crying... This is all my fault...

**Megan's Point of View - Vien forest**

Stupid sister. I was too frail and sickly to be told? It actually made me feel worse that my arm started hurting somehow at about 11:50PM on Kate's first day at Ranger School, and I did not know why.

"I f***ing hate my life... I just wish that my boyfriend were here..." I muttered.

"Megan!" I stood up from where I was sat against tree and gasped. Damon was there, as was his sister, Sarah. Their arms were being held by this creepy guy wearing purple.

"W-Who are you?" I stammered as the guy threw Damon and Sarah onto the ground and walked over to me.

"I am your worst nightmare. Unless you come with me, we will kill your family. One by one. Starting with the ones in Chicole Village. Probably the eleven year old. Summer is it?" The guy spat in my face. I am so scared for my family's safety now... Summer the most...

"F-Fine then!" I muttered. The guy then pushed me to the ground and called someone using this weird gauntlet thing on his wrist.

"Sir, I have the three of them."

"_Good. I want one of them to be known as Red Eyes from now on. Preferably the boy. His sister... Blue Eyes. His girlfriend? Hmm... Green Eyes."_

"Do you want me to take them to you, Sir?"

"_Yes, Purple Eyes. Bring them to me and then we shall have all four Pokemon Pincher leaders, aside from the sociatea of course."_ Oh... At least whatever is going on... It will keep my family safe and get Team Plasma of my tail for a while...

**And so ends another chapter... AND YAY! 4 HOURS AND 10 MINUTES UNTIL FRIDAY 12TH AND POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE 2! And I have also decided to no longer do those character talking parts! Review!**


	18. Bad guys in Pueltown! Girlfriends!

**So, Megan quits the Rangers because Kate and the rest of her family thought that she was too frail and sickly when Kate and Keith got Kidnapped by Kincaid on their first day. Then she gets forced into the Pinchers for her family's safety by Purple Eyes, along with Damon and his little sister, Sarah. They are forced to become Red Eyes (Damon), Blue Eyes (Sarah) and Green Eyes (Megan). Green Eyes is my OC Pincher Leader. Kate is just depressed that Megan quit and has now isolated herself from everyone in Vien Forest, mainly for the purpose of finding Megan. I do not own Pokemon... BUT I HAVE COMPLETED WHITE 2 IN 24 HOURS EXACTLY! (Yeah... I didn't sleep last night... But then, that happens a lot for me, being unable to sleep!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Bad guys in Pueltown! Revealed! Girlfriends...  
**

**Green Eyes' (Megan's) Point of View - Pueltown  
**"This is horrible, Damon!" I whispered to my boyfriend as the people ran into their houses scared of us.

"I know... They threatened to kill mine and Sarah's Mom to force us to join!"

"Yeah... My family too..." I whispered. I was wearing this green beret like thing, which partially covered my eyes, as did this strange green bang in my hair. I had a green jacket on, a green skirt, green heeled boots and a white tank top. I was force to wear one of those control gauntlet things too. It was green. I don't like this at all.

"Right, you four. You are to go around and pinch the town's Pokemon before those pesky Rangers, Pain in the a** Team Plasma and those idiotic Dim Sun people can go ahead with their missions, plans or whatever they ares. I am going to be keeping a close eye on you all. Especially Green and Red Eyes. We know that you two were dating before you joined us, so you had better not try to escape, as remember... I know where and who your families' are." Our leader guy, who is just known as Ed the thinker told us from our hiding place at the port. Purple Eyes, aka a guy called Clive, smirked.

"Nah, they won't. I will drown 'em both if they do." He smirked.

"Don't talk to my brother that way!" Sarah yelled then. This is going to be bad...

**Kate's Point of View - Vien Forest**

Where is Megan? I had to stop my search for her a few days ago, as the forest was on fire and a burning log fell onto my leg. It still hurts like hell now, but I am able to walk about now. With Keith's help anyway. But... I hope Megan is okay... Why am I so worried? I found the charred remains of her charm bracelet and her phone in the burning down forest... I don't know if she is dead or alive. I hope it is the latter of the two. I don't want my twin to be dead... I wish we were still together, like on the day we moved to Fiore, which also happened to be the day that Lunick became a Ranger. But then... Lunick yelled at me because of the way that I accidentally handled Minun, as it was a baby then, triggering our twinstincts... Oh well. Barlow had sent me, Keith and Luana on a mission to Pueltown as three groups of shady figures, two of which revealed to be Team Plasma and Dim Sun. We just don't know what the other group is called, but they are supposedly wearing red, green, blue and purple.

"Hey! There's lookout ridge!" Luana shouted, rushing past me and Keith, almost sending us both to the ground, as my arm was over Keith's shoulders for support for my leg.

"Luana! Be careful, sis!" Keith shouted, then we heard footsteps behind us. Me and Keith turned around and saw Rhythmi there, out of breath and her shoes (which were heeled) in her hands.

"Barlow... Asked me... To help you... So here... I am!" Rhythmi partially grinned, before frowning.

"What's the matter, Rhyth?" I asked her then, and she bit her lip.

"We know who three of the four identifiable people from that other group are..."

"Who?!" Luana shouted, bounding over to us with her Buneary.

"The three people who vanished a few days ago... Megan, Damon and Damon's sister, Sarah..."

"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU MEAN, RHYTH?! MY TWIN IS LIKE, A CRIMINAL?!" I yelled before breaking down on Keith's shoulder. He began to stroke my hair and comfort me.

"I am only with them to protect our family. I have just been asked to... How do I put this?... Made to distract you... Or Summer will die..." We heard then. I jolted around to face where the voice was coming from. Megan...

"What do you mean, 'to protect our family' and 'or Summer will die?!"

"The other day... I went and hid here, in the Vien Forest... The guy in Purple, whose real name is Clive, approached me and threatened to kill everyone in our family, starting with you and Summer, if I did not join this group... The same threat was used on Damon and Sarah, but with Elita instead..." Megan turned around and walked away then. They were planning to kil us?!

**Keith's Point of View -**

"Right, I am goin' to Pueltown, straight to some sort of DIY Store, buying something sharp and killing that Clive guy! Anyone who objects with that, say so now!" Kate snapped.

"I object, as Rangers do not kill people. They bring criminals to justice, not murder them." We turned around and saw Professor Hastings stood there, with a large frown on his face. I gasped at who was stood with him. My brother, a year and a day older than me, who also happens to be a Top Ranger, stood there, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Is that some sort of excuse for a girlfriend, little bro?"

"Better than your operator girlfriend, that's for sure, Kellyn!" I snapped back at him.

"Now now, little brothers... Calm down... Kate and Linda are fine girlfriends for you both, but you both just see different qualities within them!" Luana stressed.

"WHADDA YOU KNOW ABOUT HAVING A GIRLFRIEND, LUANA?!" Me and Kellyn yelled then. Rhythmi just drooped her head and groaned.

"Isaac would never be like this..." She muttered. We all gave her a strange look. SINCE WHEN WERE RHYTH AND ISAAC DATING?!

"Look, lets just go to Pueltown and kick butt, okay?" Rhythmi snapped before walking towards the way into Pueltown. Someone is a bit impatient to see their boyfriend!

**There you all go! Quite a few secrets revealed, and Rhythmi and Isaac... *smirks* Well, even though it is short, review!**


	19. Team Plasma again! Three missing!

**Rhythmi's Point of View - Vientown Ranger Base**

"Glad that's over!" Keith sighed before lying down on the sofa. Kate looked upset. That is probably because of her twin being forced to be evil, but still, the Dim Sun people in Pueltown were horrible to deal with! And why did it have to be us from Vientown to deal with what was going on in Pueltown? I mean, there is a new Ranger Base there, ran by Lunick, as a matter of fact. Saves him the long journey back to Ringtown from Almia though.

"Big sis! Problem at home!" Summer burst into the base crying.

"Summer?! What is it?"

"Scary people break into our house! They want our family!" She sobbed, latching onto her sister's leg. Crawford ran over to the two then, wondering what was going on. Then those weird guys that can appear and disappear, called something like the Shadow Triad, appeared.

"Katelyn, Summer and Crawford... Come with us, and we will not hurt your parents. You all posess something of value to Team Plasma." One of them stated.

"You let our parents go!" Crawford shouted.

"If you wish for your parents to be encased in ice eternally, come with us." What do they mean, encased in ice eternally?! This is getting freaky!

**Kate's Point of View - **

I know what they are after... They want our knowledge about Megan and the Pokemon in our posession. You see, Megan could not cope with the posession of all four of the Swords of Justice. She gave Cobalion to Crawford, Terrakion to me, and Virizion to Summer. She kept Keldeo to herself.

"Nope. We ain't going with you. We may posess what you want, but what if?..." I smirked. A Reuniclus appeared by our side then. It was our little cousin Hilbert's Reuniclus.

"Quickly send these to our cousin!" Summer shouted, grabbing the three Pokeballs and throwing them to Reuniclus, who quickly vanished with the three members of the Swords of Justice.

"Now let our parents go. We no longer have Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion. And Megan... She is long gone." Crawford shouted, making it sound like Megan has either ran away or died.

"Fine then. Just do not be suprised when Ghetsis is after you all." The three of them vanished and our parents appeared then.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Summer shouted before clomping our parents. Sven decided to show up once Mom, Dad and Summer had left.

"Erm... Hey! Everyone!" He shouted. We all looked at him.

"Yeah, big bro?" Crawford asked, hinting that he should keep talking.

"Well, you see... Professor Hastings sent Barlow, Lunick and Kellyn on a mission in the Boyle Volcano and all of there signals have vanished. Chairperson Erma now wants Kate, Keith and Rhythmi to investigate their disappearances. See ya!" Sven shouted, before bolting it out of the base.

"And how nice it is to see you too, big brother." I sweatdropped at the dust cloud which was where Sven was previously standing.

"Well then. I guess that we should go and see what happened to our leader, my brother and my idol then!" Keith stated, putting his hands behind his head and walking out of the base. Total, utter fanboy. I am wondering though... Why do Team Plasma keep going after us, not Megan?


	20. We are over! Spanish evalualuating time!

**Kate: My big bro is stu-pid!**

**Crawford, Sven and Lunick: Which one of us are you talking about?!**

**Summer: Uh... Isn't it obvious? The one that is in a bit of trouble in the Boyle Volcano in the story?**

**Kate and Summer: LUNICK, IT IS YOU, YOU DIMWIT!**

**Me: Calm down! Please! Keith and Rhythmi, can you do the disclaimer to distract the readers?**

**Keith: Um... Yeah...**

**Rhythmi: Sure...**

**Keith and Rhythmi: A Random Human does not own Pokemon... Just her OC, Megan, who is probably only going to be mentioned, rather than appearing for the rest of the story...**

**Me: On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Kate's Point of View - Boyle Volcano**

"Okay then, Rhyth, can you bring up a map of this place?" I asked my friend as soon as we had got into the volcano after spending a while in persuading the village elder that we do not want to sell cookies... I am not going to tell that story to anyone...

"Sure thing Kate, let me just... Hey! Is that Kellyn lying unconscious over there?!" Rhythmi was going to pull out her laptop to send a map to our stylers as she shouted that. We both turned to face where she was pointing and me gasped.

"S***! MY BROTHER!" Keith shouted before legging it over to Kellyn. I looked at Rhyth who just shrugged her shoulders and ran over to him with me. Kellyn began coughing as Keith tried to wake him up.

"They... Have Barlow and Lunick... Back of volcano..." Kellyn groaned as he woke up.

"What do you mean?!" I asked.

"I mean, they have been taken prisoner by Dim Sun and have been dragged to the back of the volcano!" He shouted. I took a step back with the amount of anger in his voice. Is this because of the time that I stood on his Pachirisu's tail back in Fiore? And that I have a Pachirisu for a partner Pokemon?

"Kellyn, please calm down big bro! Why do you never let the past go?!"

"Because she scarred my Pachirisu's tail. At least scars heal." Kellyn snapped.

"Wounds heal. Not scars." Rhythmi groaned. **(Kung Fu Panda 2 reference. I couldn't help it!)**  
"Can we just please go and find my big bro and Barlow?!" I begged. Kellyn got up and sighed.

"I could show you the way if you apologise for stepping on Pachi's tail when I get her back from Dim Sun." Kellyn stated. I groaned.

"Fine then..." I sighed then we made a move on to the back of the volcano.

**A few minutes later...**

"Hey, erm... Kate!" Kellyn shouted.

"What?" I groaned.

"I don't know if you know this, but Dim Sun used one of your triplet cousins who uses grass type Pokemon, Dent or something like that-"

"Cilan. His middle name is Dent."

"Well, Dim Sun used him as bait to grab Lunick."

"What?!" Oh no! Chili and Cress are rather vulnerable when Cilan isn't with them! In fact, the same goes for if any of them are separated! Team Plasma could try and use them for information about Megan and... Oh... I think that I know why Team Plasma keep going after me now... N gave me the light stone as Megan gave Black Kyurem to Rosa... They needed to keep them apart for as long as possible whilst Team Plasma and Ghetsis are about... Damn it!

**Keith's Point of View - **

Oh no... Kate has gone into a world of her own whilst walking with us... This is not good.

"Kate! Wakey wakey!" I shouted, getting nowhere.

"You are so going to owe me in a sec, little bro." Kellyn smirked. Uh oh... I think that I know what Kellyn is about to shout...

"Oi! Kate! Keith wants to kiss you!" He burst out laughing when Kate became aware of what was going on and flushed a bright red. I went red too.

"So... Keith... You going to kiss her or what? Or will Kellyn have to do that?" Rhythmi asked. Kate yelped. I quickly wrapped my hand around Kate's waist and growled.

"Only I go pervy on Kate. Stick with Thinda." I growled at my big bro.

"LINDA! HER NAME IS LINDA! NOT THINDA!" Kellyn yelled. Kate sighed as she tried to break out of my grip.

"Not my fault that she is anorexic and almost everyone calls her that." I groaned when Kate managed to get out of my arms, which made me sulk even more.

"Oh get over it!" Kate snapped at me before storming off further into the volcano. I glared at Rhythmi. If Kate breaks up with me, it is all of her fault!

**Kate's Point of View - **

I walked, well, more like stormed, further into the volcano. I gasped at what I saw further in though... I boy a few years older than me... Green hair... Waiter's outfit... Pokeballs... CILAN!

"Cuz!" I yelled as I nudged him, trying to get him to wake up. I looked around frantically to find a way to wake him up. I sighed as I had only one option. My Pachirisu had to shock him.

"GYAHHHHHH! I DON'T DESERVE THIS ANY MORE! STOP IT!" Cilan hid his face behind his hands.

"You are so lucky that Megan, Crawford and Chili are not here to see this." I sighed as Cilan emerged from his 'hiding'.

"KATE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! You are so f***ing dead when I stick you in the oven at 200°C with a nice stuffing and a succulent apple in your mouth..." Cilan began to drool.

"Kateatarian is not a sustainable diet, Cilan." Keith made a tutting noise as he walked over to us with Kellyn and Rhythmi.

"Can we just get this over and done with?!" I growled. Me and Keith are so over after that 'Only I go pervy on Kate' comment!

**Me: I was just having a PM conversation with someone over how I chose Magikarp purposely on their poll...**

**Cilan: Over what Pokemon Burgundy should catch next?  
**

**Me: Yep. I even did my own version of your Conasseur Evaluating time which had spanish words instead of French!  
**

**Cilan: Okay...  
**

**Me: Why are you acting like that Cilan? She is the one who declared war against you.  
**

**Cilan: True... Oh so very true...  
**

**Me: ¡Por favor comentario!  
**

**Cilan: She doesn't get French. That is why she said Please Comment/Review in Spanish.  
**

**Me: SILENCIO CILAN! Niño muy grosero! (Silence Cilan! Very rude little boy!)  
**


	21. Kate near death!

**Me: Can't be bothered with this part right now. KATE!**

**Kate: What? I am busy trying to reject Keith, y'know!**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer and I will give you a mallet.**

**Kate: *Eyes twinkling at the sight of the mallet* OKAY! A Random Human does not own Pokemon! NOW GIMME!**

**Me: Okay then!**

**Kate: *squeals* YAY!**

**Me: On to the chapter! MAN U! MAN U TO WIN! Man... My uncle has got me into things like the Champions league football... Just kicking a ball about for 90 minutes... *sweatdrop* The stadium is also almost right down the road so...**

* * *

**Kate's Point of View - Hidden Harbour**

"Right then... Me and Cilan distract them right? They you three sneak onto the ship?" Kellyn asked. I nodded. That was our plan as Dim Sun members were on patrol, stopping any invaders getting onto the ship. We also saw some sort of commotion going in, which I assumed would be them forcing Lunick and Barlow on as 'human cargo'.

"Okay then, seeming as we are small in stature, they would just kick us out, right?" Cilan asked, looking worried.

"Don't worry, cuz!" I gave him a thumbs up as he went with Kellyn to cause a distraction. When we heard a major ruckus nearby, we took that as a signal to go. We got past easily. Well, until we came across more Dim Sun.

"Intruders! Get 'em! Wait a sec... Get rid of the Blonde and Redhead! Our boss wants the Brunette!" I gulped as they surrounded us. I grabbed Keith's wrist and whispered to him.

"Forgive me for being so mean to you..."

"I did ages ago, now we need a way out of this situation." He whispered back. A cold, and I mean cold feeling surrounded us all then, making us shiver.

"Looks like it would be better if I deal with this group. They are, as mentioned in the Ranger Union's computers, wil become Top Rangers and Operator if they pull off their mission successfully." An old man walked over to us.

"ZINZOLIN?! YOU GOT ARRESTED BY LOOKER THOUGH!" I yelled. I remember him from the Cold Storage, in Unova. He hated the cold though! Why did he have Cryogonals with him?

"Hello, Katelyn."

"Its Kate you old b******!" I yelled as he whispered a command for his Cryogonal. Keith and Rhythmi were frozen in solid blocks of Ice.

"I do not care. But you are a major part of our, with our being the now merged Dim Sun and Team Plasma, plan as your twin has vanished." I gulped as he grabbed my wrist, white at the bone joint, making me give a yelp of agony and making everything go black. Stupid pressire points.

**Lunick's Point of View - Cargo ship**

"Where is that noise coming from?" Barlow asked.

"Dunno, but there must be a girl involved, as I can hear quite a bit of a girls voice sobbing. A familiar girls voice somehow..."

"Get in there, you little Knight b****! You will be so dead along with your brother when our leader are done with you!" One of the grunts shouted at the girl who was just threw in. Oh no... KATE!

"Katie?!" I shuted, trying to break out of the ropes that I was tied up with unsuccessfully.

"Hey... Big bro..." She groaned. They must've beat her up something good. Kate has never sounded so weak in her entire life!

"Keith... Rhythmi frozen... Kellyn and Cilan near them... Hopefully help soon..." She groaned, dragging herself across the floor to me in the dimly lit room. She was all battered up. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Love you... Big bro... I feel like I am... Dying..." She groaned. Oh no... Kate has always been rather psychic, this had better not be one of the true things that she predicts... Her limp head then fell onto my lap. She was still breathing... phew...

**Me: I leave you all waiting! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Kate: Hmph.**

**Keith: I am frozen.**

**Me: Review!**


	22. Rescuing and our promotion!

**Kate: Why am I dying?**

**Me: You are beaten up and unconscious, your character just says that she feels like she is dying.**

**Rhythmi: Zinzolin is scary.**

**Me: Yes he is in Black 2 and White 2 anyway.**

**Keith: Gah. Well, who is doing the-**

**Me: You.**

**Keith: WAH! A Random Human does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: Anyway, I am thinking about maybe doing a chapter for people who want to ask questions about this story and the prequels. (Just so you know, they are: Pokemon Ranger, Lunick's Journey and Hilda the Alter-Ego's Unova Journey. So far. I am soon going to write two more prequels to this story for Crawford and Sven, and a sequel for Summer)**

**Summer: You are? Yet another Guardian Signs Fanfic?**

**Me: How do you know about your future?! Anyway... On to the chapter! And it may be longer than my usual 500 - 1200 word chapters!**

* * *

**Keith's Point of View - Hidden Harbour  
**"...-ting in two minutes. Repeat. Ship departing in two minutes." I groaned as I sat up. I was drenched as the heat from the volcano had melted the ice that me and Rhyth were stuck in. I steadied my vision and stood up and looked at the area around me. Kellyn, Rhyth and Cilan were lying there all unconscious. But where is Kate? OH NO! ZINZOLIN GOT HER! I quickly shook Kellyn and Rhythmi awake. If we wake up Cilan too early, he will begin to overreact to the situation revolving his cousin and could blow our cover if we try to wake him up.

"I will stay with Cilan if we wake him up. We may be able to get to the ship with his help and we could stop any Dim Su-" Kellyn began before me and Rhyth interrupted.

"Team Plasma and Dim Sun merged."

"HUH?!" Cilan shouted. Since when was he awake?

"Fine then, we all go together and rescue Lunick, Barlow and Kate and stop Dim Sun and Team Plasma for good." Rhythmi stated before putting her hand out.

"Eh, what have we got to lose?" I groaned before sticking my hand on hers.

"Anything to save my cousins." Cilan stated before sticking his hand on the top of mine. We all glared at Kellyn.

"Gah. Anything for another Top Ranger and a Base Leader. Not a pain in the butt Pachirisu tail treadder." He groaned. I glared knives at my brother.

"Fine then! All three of 'em."

"Good. Now let's go save them." I stated. I hope that none of them have hurt my girlfriend!

**Rhythmi's Point of View - **

We ran forward a bit and heard talking.

"Right then, lets review the procedure!"

"If it is a little one, kick 'em out!"

"If it is a biggun, truss 'em up!" That does not sound good. I looked at Keith, who signalled for us to split up and go as groups of two to sneak past the guards, who were now patrolling the area.

"'Kay, you ready, Rhyth?" Keith whispered. I nodded and we both quietly ran out to the side of a large cargo crate.

"Go left!" I whispered as the shadow of a guard showed up on our right. We quickly ran that way.

"Looks like the guards here walk in a figure of eight. Lets go." Keith murmured before we made a run for the closest guardless area.

"Phew! Two guards down, two to go!" I sighed afterwards. Keith nodded. We both just sat there to regain our energy for a few seconds

"Oh no! Thirty seconds!" Keith then whisper yelled before grabbing my wrist and dragging me past the two sleeping guards. We were by the ship, where we got frozen and where Zinzolin took Kate.

"Lets go, Rhyth." Keith growled. He must have a thing for beating up those villains. We both snuck into the ship with ease. Cilan and Kellyn ran in straight afterwards as the hatch sealed and we were inside. Kate, Lunick and Barlow are in here somewhere. Cilan quickly sent out his Maractus and Jumpluff then. Jumpluff to use Sleep Powder if anyone comes after or for us, and Maractus to protect us with Cotton Guard and to hit any attackers who come to close to us for Jumpluff to have an effect.

"Oh please be okay, Lunick and Kate..." Cilan whispered whilst crying a little bit. He must really want his cousins.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH !" We then heard from a higher level of the ship. Oh no!

"KATE!" Keith and Cilan both yelled then.

"KEITH! CILAN!" Was then screamed from higher up. Something is happening to Kate!

**Lunick's Point of View - **

"Stop hurting my sister, you t***!" I snapped at the guy in front of me. Not just any guy. Kincaid. The guy who kidnapped Kate on her first day of school. He was beating up Kate to try and get information and the Light Stone from her.

"What makes you think that I will? Hmm? The day I stop hurting her is the day I die! Get that?" He growled in my face before kicking me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain.

"Big... Bro..." Kate groaned before she got slammed against the wall. You see, Barlow is not 'essential' to the bad guys' plans. Me and Kate are, so we got dragged to the room where the ship is steered on the top deck. Apparently, I am essential as I have 'key knowledge' on Fiore, so they can plan on taking over Fiore with my knowledge, and will use Kate and her knowledge of Unovan legends to control Almia if their main plan fails.

"Sir! The intruders have rescued the big Ranger! They will be after these two now!" A grunt shouted after bursting into the room.

"WHAT?!" Kincaid snapped. I took a quick glance at Kate who gave me a weak smile.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" I smirked quietly. He kicked my leg before walking out of the room with a face like thunder.

**Keith's Point of View - **

We were stood in a line on the top deck as a familiar figure in black walked out of the control room.

"Well well well... What do we have here? Pain in the a*** as a student, Top Ranger Kellyn; his younger, more idiotic, brother, Keith and Miss Goody Two Shoes, A* Student, Rhythmi." Oh Arceus... No... Not him...

"Kincaid." Me, Kellyn and Rhyth growled.

"Well, the idiots did learn something from school." Kincaid smirked. I really wanted to lash out at that guy now! Kellyn did too.

"Not like they wanted to recognise you. Samurai, Razor Shell." A voice came from somewhere. A Samurott jumped out and lunged at Kincaid. Kincaid quickly got his Drapion to shield him from the attack and poison the Pokemon. We then saw a figure of a person, who we could only tell was female, emerge on the control room.

"Any you will pay for hurting us." Lunick and Kate were on the roof too. But who was-? Oh my Arceus. It was her... No freakin' way... She was forced to leave us... But she was here... Why?

"Now, Kincaid. What will it be? Run off scared and never show your face, or face the wrath of the Rangers. Sorry, but I must go now." She stated, before she took a step back into a green light and vanishing. The light let us clearly see her facial features though. Just longer than shoulder length brunette hair. Eyes that were green with flecks of brown, grey and blue. A smile just like Kate's. It was Megan. The girl who was forced to join the Pinchers for her family's safety. But she left a Pokeball and her Samurott behind. For Kate.

"Thanks, twinny." Kate smiled, picking up the Pokeball.

"NOW YOU ARE GOING DOWN, KINCAID!" Kate yelled afterwards, just for her to stumble over to her big brother's arms due to her lack of energy.

"Don't worry, Kate! I will do the honors." I smirked as I stood forward.

"I give you kudos for your bravado, Keith, but clearly you have none."

"Oh really? Bring it on!" I shouted. His Drapion then lunged at me. I jumped out-of-the-way and began to capture it. The Pikachu that I caught on the way helped so much

"Gah! Attention all crew on C Deck! Remove the Kingston Valve and escape at your own risk!" Kincaid shouted into some machine thing on his wrist before flying off with a Gliscor. The ship then lurched to the side. Cilan almost fell into the ocean and was clinging onto the side for his life, the same went for Kate and Lunick.

"Geez, what is up with that family?" Kellyn asked me. I groaned.

"Just 'cause Solana rejected you for Lunick." I smirked. Kellyn growled.

"Stop arguing you two, and help us get them up!" Rhythmi shouted before pulling a badly beaten up Kate.

"Hang on... Let me fall!" Cilan yelled. We all looked at him strangely.

"Look, our cuz left her Samurott behind. We can use that to our advantage. Let me fall, just as long as Samurai is there. I can go underwater, and with him, we can come back into the ship and push the valve back in, and we can run back up here!" Cilan shouted. Kate looked at us to show that we should go with that plan. So that is what we did. And it worked. And we crashed into the side of the Ranger School...

**Kate's Point of View - Asenscion Square**

"Katie! What happened to you?!" Sven and Crawford yelled as they ran over to us, along with Miss April and Mr Lamont.

"Kincaid is what happened..." I coughed as I fell to my knees.

"Well, anyway... As soon as you feel better, you, Keith and Rhythmi are packing your bags and getting the hell outta Vientown!" Crawford shouted. I let out a small growl. Sven sighed and pushed Crawford over.

"Silly little bro. Anyway, read this letter. It is adressed to you, Keith and Rhythmi." Sven stated, holding out a letter. I took it and read in out loud, so that Keith and Rhyth could also hear.

"_Effective immediately, the Ranger Union certifies Katelyn Knight, Keith Dazze and Rhythmi Cal to the positions of Top Rangers and Top Operator._

_Katelyn and Keith are hereby recognised as the eleventh and twelth Top Rangers around the world. Rhythmi as one of only three Top Operators.  
_

_The peace of Almia is now constantly under threat and we need your help.  
_

_- Chairperson Erma and Professor Hastings"_ Me and Rhytmi began to freak out. Keith just pulled us both into a group hug, which Rhythmi pulled away from, just to make everyone smirk at me and Keith. Meh. Who cares? We are boyfriend and girlfriend after all.

**Me: Terminé el capítulo!  
**

**Kate: Oh Arceus... She is in spanish mode again.  
**

**Mí: S****í**, Kate! Modo españoles! Dejar comentarios en el capítulo!  


**Keith: I think that meant review... And we also want to know if any of you amazing readers have questions on this story or the Prequels, that are (just to recap): Pokemon Ranger, Lunick's Journey and Hilda the Alter-Ego's Unova Journey!  
**


	23. Preparation and A gift!

**Kate: Come on! Gimme spoilers!**

**Me: No.**

**Summer: What about for the sequel about me?**

**Me: NO! Actual people, not you measly characters, can ask and in a special chapter that I am planning, all shall be answered!**

**Kate: Meep. A Random Human does not own Pokemon. Just her idea for this chapter and Green Eyes, aka Megan. (who makes a brief appearance this chapter)**

**Me: And you were the one who was asking for spoilers.**

**Summer: Naughty sissy.**

**Me: On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Summer's Point of View - Pueltown  
**"Where we going, Sven?" I asked. Sven had asked me to come with him whilst everyone was celebrating Kate, Keith and Rhythmi's promotions in Vientown.

"We are planning something to really annoy Kate when she gets to the Ranger Union."

"We? Who is we?"

"You, me, Wendy, Linda, Kellyn, Lunick sorta, Erma and Murph."

"Oh! Okay big bro! But I feel tired... Can I sit on Luxray?"

"If Luxray lets you." Luxray licked my cheek. I take that as a yes.

"Yay! When will we get to the Ranger Union?"

"Full of questions today, ain'tcha lil' sis. A few minutes."

"Okay, one last question. What are we doing?"

"Making a fun prank."

"I wouldn't mind joining in, that is if I wasn't on a schedule" Came from behind us then.

"M-MEGAN?!" Sven shouted as he turned around. I jumped off Luxray and gawped.

"You ran away, big sis! Why are you here?!"

"As I said. I am on a schedule. If I don't complete it within the next 24 hours though... Both of you be on your guard. They will kill me and they will be out to kill you two, Kate, Crawford and Lunick." Megan then vanished, as though she was just some holographic projection.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Dunno. Lets go and get to the Ranger Union." Sven muttered before we went off again.

"Well, what are we doing, and do not say a prank."

"Forcing Kate to do kareoke. Under the threat that we will let her little... secret... out."

"Ohh! Mean!" I grinned.

**Kate's Point of View - Vientown**

"Hey! Crawford! Lunick! Seen Sum and Sven anywhere?" I asked, walking over to them after yet another milk pudding toast from Barlow.

"I saw that Summer wanted to go with Sven to the Ranger Union, as Wendy was there." Lunick explained.

"Well, it is getting late now, so maybe we should go up to the Ranger Union now." I explained to Lunick.

"Woah there! Not yet! We have one last suprise for you and Keith!" Lunick shouted as I headed to the door.

"Oh great..."

"And you both have to kiss to prove that you are worthy of it." I raised an eyebrow. Keith flushed a bright red.

"And what if we don't?" Keith asked, obviously embarassed.

"No suprise for you!" Rhythmi shouted at us from behind, making us jump.

"I guess we have to." I whinged. I want my suprise! Keith kissed me then, right infront of everyone, making them either 'aww' or smirk. But it gave me such a warm feeling inside, like I had found where I belong. In Keith's arms.

"Okay... You can stop if you want now..." Barlow sweatdropped. Me and Keith both burst out laughing for no reason whatsoever afterwards.

"Well, here is your suprise!" Lunick grinned, throwing a neatly wrapped up box at us.

"You open it." I smiled, pushing it into Keith's chest.

"No, you open it." He grinned, pushing it back.

"No, you."

"You."

"You, Keith!"

"You sure?"

"Yep. Open it, Keith!"

"Okay..." He shrugged his shoulders before ripping off the paper and opening it.

"You serious?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at everyone.

"Yep. If you two are dating, may as well get something to show it!" Keith passed me the box so that I could see what was in it.

"Aww! They are so cute!" I am sure that my eyes looked like hearts rather than eyes. It was a pair of cute Swablu pendants, one for me, one for Keith.

"Well, if you say so." Keith stated before grabbing my hand.

"We really need to go now." Rhyth then told us. Yep. We better had.

**Kate: There is another chapter!**

**Me: Si!  
**

**Keith: That is getting old now.  
**

**Me: *sulks* review.  
**


	24. Ice Cream and Ice in Pueltown!

**Kate: Pika pika!**

**Summer: Pi Pi Pichu!**

**Keith: Bui!**

**Me: ARGH! WHEN DID YOU ALL TURN INTO POKEMON?!**

**Sven: Lux?**

**Lunick: Mai?**

**Me: NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

**Megan: Osha!**

**Me: *Bloodcurdling scream* ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Kate's Point of View - Vien Forest  
**"The pendants are so cute! Who thought of getting them Rhyth?" I asked.

"This may actually be a surprise to you, to you both, but it was Crawford and Luana!" Oh my Arceus! My big brother who winds people in love up thought of this?!

"Hey, lucky guy and gals!" Wendy landed in front of us on her Staraptor.

"Hey, Wends. How's it goin' with my big bro? Have you two actually kissed ye-"

"SHUT UP, KATE...LYN!" Wendy yelled, covering my mouth. Wendy then cowered away when my face went red and started firing of swear words at her for using my proper name.

"Okay... I give in." Wendy was cowering behind a tree.

"Why are you here anyway, Wendy?" Keith asked.

"I was asked to bring Rhythmi to the Ranger Union under Chairperson Erma's orders. She has asked that you two get used to being in Almia as Rhythmi has travelled about the region before." Wendy explained.

"Oh okay, see you two lovebirds later!" Rhythmi shouted as they flew away.

"How nice. We are all alone now..." Keith smirked.

"I ain't kissing you, if that is what you are hinting at."

"Aww... Meanie. Spoil my fun."

"No chiz, Keith."

"Well, shall we go to the Ranger Union then?"

"Ice Cream comes first."

"If you say so, Kate."

"Yay!"

**Keith's Point of View - Pueltown**

Okay, one thing that I have learnt since meeting Kate at Ranger School was when Kate wants ice cream, get her ice cream ASAP!

"Where is ice cream sold anyway, Kate?"

"Oh! My Grandpa runs an Ice Cream parlour near the florist!" Kate shouted, grabbing my wrist and dragging me off.

"Kate! Stop dragging me!"

"Oops! Sorry! People would have thought that there was a major emergency if we were in our Ranger Uniforms, thank goodness we only have our measly area Ranger Stylers with us though, incase there is."

"So they are measly now?"

"Yep. We are Top Rangers now, after all. Now, so you want to meet my Grandpa?"

"Meh."

"Okay, I take that as a yeah... Well, here we are!" Kate shouted outside the large ice cream parlour. And by large, I mean large.

"Kate! Is that you?!" An old man walked out of the building.

"Hiya Grandpa! Grandpa, this is my boyfriend, Keith! Keith, this is my Grandpa!" Kate then glared at us both. We had no idea why until she forced us to shake hands.

"So anti-social the both of you!" She huffed.

"Kate, isn't that the boy who lived net door to you in Fiore?" Somebody else who actually pays attention to me living next door in Fiore! He seems rather nice too.

"Yep, but only Megan noticed that... Anyway, I N-E-E-D ice cream!"

"Oh Kate... Fine then..." Kate let out a little happy squeal and ran inside.

"Now look here, Keith. You look after my little Kate or I will kill you if something happens to her whilst you are there. Understand?!" He hissed down my ear, making me flinch. I just gave a small shaky nod.

"Good, now why don't we see how Kate is?"

**Kate's Point of View - **

"You two took your time! I really want your mint choc-chip ice cream!" I squealed. Grandpa sighed and shook his head as he gave me the ice cream.

"Have it for free, seeming as I have heard about your promotion after all." He smiled at me.

"Come on now, Keith!" I shouted, grabbing my boyfriend's wrist and dragging him outside. I could just about hear Grandpa mutter something.

"Teenagers these days..." A few minutes later, we were in the middle of the town before two people, a boy and a little girl ran over to us.

"Kate! Keith! Hey! Wait up!" We both turned around and grinned. Isaac and Melody caught up to us.

"Hey, Isaac!" Keith grinned.

"Hi! Hey, I just heard that you two are both Top Rangers now, am I right?" Isaac asked.

"Yep! The realio dealio!" I smiled.

"Well, I just went to see Rhyth at the Ranger Union, and she said that you two can relax here in Pueltown for a few hours." Oh yeah!

"Cool, I have wanted to check things out around here for a while!" Keith grinned.

"Do you want to go to our house for a while, big brother's friends?" Melody asked. We both looked at Isaac who nodded.

After a while of catching up and socialising for a while, I began to feel really hot and bothered for some reason.

"Do you feel okay, Kate?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know... Maybe I will go and get some fresh air outside for a while, on my own."

"Are you sure, Kate?" Keith asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I feel hot."

"Hot as in roasting, or hot as in how cute you are?" Keith questioned.

"First one, Kei." I stood up and walked out and over to the docks, with the strange feeling that I was being followed.

"I-Is anyone t-t-there?" I trembled. A weird, but sorta familiar guy in blue emerged from the shadows.

"You seemed lost. I just wanted to show you around." The guy said. I am sure that I remember him, but for a bad reason!

"Are y-you sure?"

"Yeah. I am just a guy with genuine concern." His story seemed honest...

"Well can you show me back to my friend Isaac's house?"

"Sure thing... erm... What's your name?"

"K-Kate..."

"Okay Kate, his home is this way." I followed the guy with a thought going through my head, saying that this guy is hiding something and is not all that he seems. After a few minutes, I was sure that we were lost.

"Right you. I know that you ain't taking me to Isaac's house. Where are you taking me?" I growled. The guy turned around and smirked.

"Smart kid. Such a shame that there is no escape." He smirked, before grabbing my wrist and pushing me into a wall.

"What do you mean, 'no escape'?"

"There is no escape from us. From Dim Sun." He laughed.

"WHAT?! KEI-" I tried to scream as loud as I could for Keith, but the guy covered my mouth.

"No calling for Keith now. He will be dealt with as necessary. Now you are coming with me, or we will kill your little sister, who we managed to grab from just outside the Ranger Union a few minutes ago."

**Rhythmi's Point of View - Ranger Union**

"HAS ANYONE SEEN SUMMER?!" Sven yelled, running upstairs into the operations room.

"Summer has gone?!" Lunick, who had got here in preparation for the party, shouted.

"Yeah, she was outside with Luxray, but I was with her the whole time, yet she has vanished!"

"Oh no. I think that I have a feeling over who is behind her vanishing too... Dim Sun." Keith was stood at the top of the stairs, face down and fist clenched.

"How?" I asked.

"They took Kate. They left a ransom note at the Pueltown harbour. It mentioned them having Kate and Summer hostage." Everyone gasped.

**Me: WOOP WOOP! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER IN THREE HOURS EXACTLY!**

**Kate: Pika... *sweatdrop*  
**

**Summer: Pichu Pi...  
**

**Lunick: Mai...  
**

**Me: Okay, I am getting used to that now. Review!  
**


	25. Rescuing Kate! (again)

**Me: *Stuck to BannedStory 4* Cool! I just made Serah and Noel!**

**Kate: *Slams laptop on authoress' hands* Get on with Shadows of Almia!**

**Me: *sulking* Fine then. But you must do the disclaimer for slamming the laptop shut on my hands.**

**Kate: A Random Human does not own Pokemon. Just Megan.**

**Me: Yeah... I wish I did though...**

**Kate: On to-**

**Me: ONLY I SAY THAT! On to the chapter! Now let me back on BannedStory 4!  
**

**Kate: *grabs authoress' arms and ties them up* Oh no you don't!  
**

* * *

**Keith's Point of View - Ranger Union  
**"Keith. This is only rushed due to the emergency. Once you have rescued Kate and Summer, you will be able to have a proper introduction into being a Top Ranger with Kate. Here is your Fine Styler." I took the styler out of Professor Hasting's hands and put it on my left wrist.

"Now then. Go and meet Sven at the Chroma Ruins. Sven went in undercover and has found that Kate and Summer are being held there. Wendy is just outside waiting for you." I nodded at Erma's order and went outside. Wendy was stood there with her Staraptor.

"Good. You are here, Keith. Now, considering the situation, it is probably best to show you that you can fly as you are a Top Ranger. First, capture the Staraptor over there." Wendy stated. I nodded and walked over to the nearby Pokemon. Now then... How do you work this thing?! Ah! So your fingers are antennae! That made the capture of the Staraptor so much easier!

"Sí sí, Señor Pelirojo!" Wendy smiled. I HATE GETTING CALLED MR REDHEAD IN SPANISH!

"What now, Señorita Sven Besadora?"

"I hate you, Keith. I haven't kissed Sven... Yet."

"Thinking of making a move, eh?"

"EEK! YOU NEVER HEARD THAT, KEITH!" Wendy squealed.

"Keith didn't. We did though!" Rhythmi yelled from the door, with Kellyn, Lunick, Linda, Murph and Marcus by her side. She was holding a mobile phone and had recorded everything that Wendy had said!

"Lets go, Redhead." Wendy growled, getting onto her Staraptor and flying away.

"See ya all later, guys!" I shouted before climbing on my Staraptor and flying after Wendy (Buizel on my shoulder, of course!) I totally ignored the looks that I was getting off Rhyth and Linda.

**Kate's Point of View - Chroma Ruins**

"Willing to tell us yet?" Ice smirked.

"Never! Not in a million years!" I yelled. I need to start ignoing this guy! Oh wait... This story isn't Facebook... GAH THERE IS A WEIRD VOICE IN MY HEAD YELLING AT ME TO STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!

"Fine then. Ignore me. Well, at least for a few more seconds you will ignore me-"

"Sir! A cowboy Ranger rescued the eleven year old!" A Dim Sun grunt yelled, running over to Ice.  
"Sven..." I whispered, so that nobody could hear me.

"Okay. Just hold any Ranger off. I need to have a word with Kate-noob. Alone." Eek! This is getting scary now! What is he going to do to me?! The grunt nodded and ran off. I tried to break out of the ropes that were keeping me tied up, to no avail.

"Why do you have to pick on me anyway?" I snarled.

"Easy. Your twin has ran off with the Pinchers, and we cannot locate her. So we turn to the closest living relative of hers. Her twin sister. You. Now then... Those ropes look a bit tight." Ice then cut the ropes from around me, but not the ropes from around my wrist and ankles.

"So?! Doesn't mean you have to kidnap me!"

"Err... Yes, it does." Ice smirked, grabbing hold of my green vest top by the collar... And my top ripped...

"Ugh... You really want me that much?" Ice raised an eyebrow at me from where I was on the floor. I am glad that my bra is still on though...

"HELL NO! YOU MADE THAT HAPPEN!" I screamed at him.

"PAAAAAAAA... CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ice then got an electric shock and sunk to the floor.

"KATE!" I could see a figure emerging in the distance. A redheaded figure ran over to me and hugged me.

"Keith..."

"Kate. What did he do to you?" Keith whispered as he hugged me and untied the ropes from around my wrists and ankles.

"He was trying to make me tell him important things assosciated with Unova... And he was getting annoyed and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and it ripped off..." I burst out crying afterwards.

"Well, seeming as it is cold in here, take this." Keith (who hadn't even got into his Ranger Uniform today) took off his jacket and put it on me. That made me feel a bit warmer and comfortable. It felt like I had a piece of Keith with me, even though he isn't hugging me any more. I then quickly looked at Ice, who had just about regained his posture and had called a Gallade.

"Well. You win this time, Kate-noob and Keith-noob. Next time Dim Sun won't go as easy on you." He growled as he vanished with the Pokemon.

"How did he know my name?..." Keith whispered as he slowly took hold of my hand.

"I don't know... But, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

"I do too..." Then Keith kissed me...

**Me: Instead of a cliffy, I used a soppy, romantic moment!**

**Kate: I noticed. AND HOW DID YOU KEEP MANAGING TO GET ONTO BANNEDSTORY 4 DURING THE CHAPTER?!  
**

**Me: Easy. You were too engrossed in watching my brother do down in ones with half eaten packets of crisps...**

**Keith: Oh my Arceus! That was epic! HOW DID HE MANAGE TO DOWN THOSE SALT AND VINEGAR ONES?!**

**Me: Dunno. Review!  
**


	26. The short after-rescue chapter!

**Kate: Ice is a pervert.**

**Keith: I think so too.**

**Me: Maybe he will get pervier. Maybe he won't.**

**Kate: And that soooo makes me feel better. *groans***

**Me: *sticks tongue out* Hey! Guess what?! Just not Summer and Ben though.**

**Keith: Oh no... I feel so sorry for you two... She started on the sequel... Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs: Summer's Freedom.**

**Summer: Why me?!**

**Me: Ugh... Discl-**

**Sven: She don't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Okay... On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Kate's Point of View - Chroma Ruins  
**"Calm down, Kate... Sven has got Wendy to take Summer back to Chicole Village and Sven will be here any time soon..." Keith whispered down my ear. I held my boyfriend tightly around his waist. I don't ever want to let Keith go. He keeps me safe. He is somehow like a bad guy deterrent. Does he know something about them that I don't?

"I just want to go home and lie in bed..." I whimpered to Keith, who just stroked my hair (which had fell out of their usual spiky pigtails thanks to Ice) and rested his chin on my head. Since when was Keith so tall? I could've sworn that he was the same height as me a few weeks ago.

"Kate! Keith! There you are! And Kate?..." Sven shouted as he ran over to us.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Why are you wearing Keith's jacket?"

"She was cold and shivering when I got to her!" Keith stated, hiding the truth. Sven would really let his anger get the better of him if he knew about what had really happened. My Pachirisu clambered off Keith's shoulder and wrapped herself around my neck, like a scarf, then. She made me feel so much warmer. But not as warm as being in Keith's arms... Man... I have Keith on the mind...

"Well anyway... Take this, Kate. You were ment to get it at the same time as Keith, but because of what happened, Keith had to get his earlier." Sven held out a Fine Styler for me. I took it off him and put it on my right wrist.

"We had better get out of here, using those ladders." Keith then pointed out, after letting go of me of course.

"But just before we go..." I muttered, turning on my new Styler, just to get bombarded by messages and voicemails. And I ignored them all.

**Rhythmi: That was short.  
**

**Me: I know. I am tired. And I just wanted to let people know what happens after Keith rescues Kate.  
**

**Summer: And to advertise your other stories.  
**

**Me: Okay and maybe that too...  
**

**Kate: And to get people to review.  
**


	27. Summer has her nunchuks again!

**Kate: *Whispering to Keith***

**Keith: *whispering back to Kate***

**Me: Tell me!**

**Kate: Nope.**

**Me: NOW!**

**Keith: Nope.**

**Me: TELL ME NOW OR YOUR EXISTENCE IN THE STORY MAY NOT BE FOR MUCH LONGER!**

**Kate and Keith: We were going to throw a Halloween party tomorrow!**

**Me: Am I invited? AM I?!**

**Lunick: Yeah, you are invited and you do not own Pokemon.**

**Me: YAY! On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Lunick's Point of View - Ranger Union  
**"Oh my Arceus, Kate! You had us all so worried!" I sobbed as I hugged my little sister.

"Lunick. I am a Top Ranger. How can I not defend myself?"

"When the leader of a bad guy group goes all pervy on you, perhaps?" Keith stated before calling Nate over in Unova. Kate turned around and glared at him before crying.

"He promised not to tell. He said not to tell. I trusted him not to tell..." Kate whimpered before slowly walking over to Keith and slapping him in the face.

"KATE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Keith yelled after hanging up from his call.

"You let it slip! You promised not to..." Keith bit his lip before hugging Kate and whispering to my crying sister. Did a leader of a bad guy group seriously go pervy on my fourteen year old... WAIT A SEC! IT IS HER BIRTHDAY TODAY! Damn it! I need to get her a gift!

**Kate's Point of View - Three hours later**

"Wendy? Where is Sven, Keith, Rhythmi, Kellyn and Lunick?" I asked, walking over to Sven's childhood crush.

"Erm... They all said that they had something to do... If I remember, as Lunick is the base leader of the new Pueltown Ranger Base, he has to go there, as the students graduated yesterday. Sven wanted to go on one of his usual mini visits to his friends in the Haruba Village and Boyleland. Rhythmi said that her cousin was visiting from Unova, Elesa is it? And Keith went to see how Ben and his parents are doing in Vientown along with Kellyn." Wendy explained.

"Aww! They just have to duck out on me on my birthday, didn't they." I began to pout. Then my styler rang.

"_Kate! There is something going on in Chicole Village! Come quickly!" _That was Keith's voice. Oh no! What could be going on?! Dim Sun attack?! What if Crawford had a day off and was having a spaz attack over his afro?! Oh Arceus! The possibilities are endless!

"Okay! I'm coming, Keith! Relax!"

"Mind if I tag along?" Wendy asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Why not? The more, the merrier!

**Keith's Point of View - Chicole Village**

"SHE'S COMING!" I yelled to everyone who was running around frantically. But it wasn't some sort of problem involving bad guys. No. It was the preparation for Kate's birthday party.

"There! Finished!" Summer smiled at her handiwork. She had made an icing Pachirisu with amazingly accurate detail for the top of Kate's birthday cake.

"Wow! My little Summer the artist." Kate's dad smirked.

"DAD! I AM NOT LITTLE ANY MORE! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AFTER ALL!" Summer yelled before pulling out her nunchuks and whacking him in the head. Everyone was just staring at her for two reasons.

"Since when, Sum?" We all looked at where the source of the voice. Looks like Kate had got here at the exact wrong time.

"Oh... Since the other day... But you have gotta admit, Ben is really cute!" Summer's eyes if we were in an anime would probably be enormous eyes shaped like hearts and her heart pounding out of her chest. Wait a sec... MY LITTLE BROTHER HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!

**Ben: LOL AT KEITH'S REACTION!**

**Me: Just setting the scene a bit more for the sequel XD**

**Summer: You sure do love going XD don't you...**

**Me: Uh huh! Review XD**


	28. My party goes burning to the ground!

**Me: *gasps* SPOTTEDLEAF DIES?!**

**Kate: Just ignore her. She is reading Warriors on her phone.**

**Keith: Did you see how happy she was because of that on deviantART?**

**Summer: Yeah! She was all hyper and giddy!**

**Ben: GIMME THE PHONE AND WRITE THE CHAPTER! *trys to grab Authoress' phone***

**Me: STOP IT, BEN! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Ben: Wah! I am only eleven! A Random Human does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: On to the... YAY, GREYSTRIPE AND FIREHEART! Poor Bluestar and Yellowfang though!**

**Kate: Chapter...**

* * *

** Kate's Point of View - Chicole Village  
**"So let me get this straight. Everything that Wendy told me was a lie. Except for what Lunick is doing. And you all were planning just my birthday party, as Megan has been forced away from us. And Summer and Ben are dating. Okay..." I sweatdropped.

"Yep. But I wasn't lying about Kellyn too. Kellyn says that he doesn't like you and he went to see if Ben was okay." Wendy awkwardly laughed. Typical Kellyn.

"Well, seeming as the suprise has been ruined, shall we just get onto the party?" I asked. My parents shrugged their shoulders and then there was a massive uproar of music, chatting and laughter.

"Yeah, um... Kate?" Keith whispered as he stood infront of me, facing downwards.

"Yeah? And why are you looking down?"

"I'm sorry. For letting everyone know what happened at the Chroma Ruins slip..."

"Hey! That was in the past! Not now! Now come on! Lets go party!" I shouted, grabbing Keith's wrist and dragging him down to my family's farm, where the party was being held. Summer looked like she was up to something though. She skipped over to the DJ, who happened to be Crawford, and whispered something to him. Crawford looked as though what Summer just told him was hilarious.

"HEY! EVERYONE!" Crawford then yelled over the mic.

"Hope you like my present, Kate!" Summer grinned before skipping away from me.

"Guess what?! We want the birthday girl to... How do you put this?... Have a slow dance with her boyfriend!" Crawford smirked. Keith began to choke on his drink and I was shaking my head as Sven pushed me towards Keith.

"NO WAY!" Both of us yelled at everyone else

"YES WAY!" Everyone else yelled at both of us.

"Look here, Katelyn. We will force you to dance wi-" Dad got interrupted then.

"Nobody move, or the kid gets hurt!" Came a female voice from nearby. We all turned to see who the voice came from. It was her... No wonder I recognised Ice in Pueltown too! They were the people who kidnapped me and Keith on my first day at Ranger School! Lavana was holding onto Summer (what a suprise! Not.) and had a knife to her throat.

"I will let her go if we are handed the light stone, Kate." She snapped. I gulped as I put my hand into my pocket and felt the stone that N had given to me.

"No. Let my sister go. I am not handing over the stone." I growled. Hopefully, I am giving Summer some time...

"PANPOUR!" Summer yelled, and the elemental monkey appeared from a red light and sprayed Lavana in the face. Summer quickly escaped and ran over to me. She was crying her eyes out as she latched onto me.

"Gah... You twits are so in for it now... Unless I get given the light stone..." Lavana huffed. Everyone was signalling not to give the stone to her.

"No." I snapped.

"Fine then. Magmortar and Infernape! Do your worst!" Lavana smirked before escaping. Within seconds, all of us were enveloped in flames.

"Kate..." Keith whispered, grabbing my hand.

"We need as much water as we possibly can... Keith! That's it! You have your Buizel! Summer has Panpour! I have Megan's Samurott! That would be enough water to create a pathway for us to escape!" I shouted.

**Keith's Point of View - **

"Everybody needs to get out now!" Kate yelled. Almost everyone had escaped but us Top Rangers, Crawford and Summer now.

"No! I forgot Kate's present!" Summer shouted when Crawford and Sven were trying to pull her away from the danger.

"Summer! Us all getting out alive will be the best present that I could get! Now please just forget it and get out!" Kate yelled.

"Plus, do you think that Ben would rather want to see? His best friend burnt or dead?" I shouted, just as a burning tree fell onto me and Kate, knocking us both out...

**Me: *stuck to Warriors***

**Sven: OH MY ARCEUS! SHE DIDN'T YELL DUN DUN DUN!  
**

**Kate: Woop woop! Review!  
**


	29. Palkia in Haruba Desert!

**Me: Yay! My mum should not be nagging me to get off the laptop now!**

**Kate: Why?**

**Me: The other laptop has come back after being fixed in Germany!**

**Keith: But isn't it a strict rule that when your Mum goes to bed, the laptop you are on goes with her?**

**Me: Oh yeah... My mum has an 8:30 PM bedtime, whilst mine is at 10:30!**

**Sven: Anyway, A Random Human does not own Pokémon... Hang on, why is this in the script when you have now put a universal disclaimer on your profile?**

**Me: Huh? *sweatdrops* Oh yeah... I don't have to make people say the disclaimer any more... On to the chapter! Is my eight year old sister really sat by the hoover, which makes her hair blow, and she flicks her hair around saying 'Because your worth it'?!**

* * *

**Kate's Point of View - 2 weeks later**

"And that is all that you need to know about being a Top Ranger, Kate." Chairperson Erma explained. I nodded my head. Today was my first actual day of knowing what to do as a Top Ranger. I have been scarred for life by that burning tree though.

"Hey, this is my... WAIT A SEC! THIS AIN'T MY HOUSE?!" A Haruba Desert dweller, Henry, yelled as he and Sven walked into the room.

"I could have sworn that we were just in the Haruba Desert!" Sven began to think.

"Kate will help you figure it out, Sven." Hastings stated, making Sven jump.

"Yeah! The more the merrier!" Henry shouted before running out of the room, leaving the door open... And at the other side was a desert!

"Oh... My... Arceus..." I muttered before walking into the desert with my older brother. Okay... This was strange...

"Hey! Henry! Visit the house next door!" Sven yelled. I turned around and gasped. I came out of a house, and the inside was the Ranger Union?!

"O-Okay, Sven!" Henry shouted before running in.

"Where does that house lead to?"

"Hey! Look up here!" Came a voice from up a cliff. Henry was stood right there! But how?! Unless...

"A distortion of Space has occurred."

"You could be right there, little sister. I was just in the Ranger Base in Pueltown, and I ended up here when I walked out!" I turned around and Lunick was stood there, looking majorly confused.

"Hey! Sven, Kate and whatsis name! I am going to try out going into the house next door!" Henry yelled, before walking into the house.

"That childish attitude of his is going to get him into major trouble one of these days..." Sven sweatdropped, before going up some stairs with me and Lunick and following Henry's tracks into the house.

"Where are we?!" I asked, looking around all of the ancient stone walls and rivers of sand surrounding us.

"THE HIPPOWDON TEMPLE!" Henry yelled. Then there was a loud cry come from further into the temple.

"I think I know what is going on. There is a Pokemon known for distorting space, and is the mortal enemy of the being of time. I am talking about..." Sven began.

"Palkia." Lunick finished. You can tell that those two are twins.

_"Voicemail! Kate! This is Rhythmi! You are in the Hippowdon Temple with Sven, aren't you!"_

"Yep. Lunick somehow got sent here too. It is, in Sven's opinion, Palkia behind some sort odd space distortion."

_"PALKIA?! THE LEGENDARY POKEMON, PALKIA?! No wonder there was a powerful Pokemon picked up within your vicinity!"_

"Yes, Rhythmi. Palkia." Rhythmi hung up then.

"Before any of you three say ANYTHING I am staying with you!" Henry then shouted. Sven and Lunick both shook their heads. This guy is just crazy. We then went through many areas, with a pattern beginning to emerge with where we were going.

Outside the Ranger Union. Keith was stood out there and decided to tag along, knowing about how powerful Palkia was, after apparently having this snobby Platinum Berlitz chick as his cousin, and she has witnessed the power of Palkia before with her friends, Diamond and Pearl.

We somehow then ended up behind the construction of Altru tower. Keith was totally confused until everything was explained to him.

Shiver Camp. Home of Murph's dad. Henry decided to take home a jar of snow for Hank, his son.

Nabiki beach. Not much going on there except a few shiver camp reserchers there, sweating like mad.

We then ended up on the top of the Hippowdon Temple.

"_Voicemail! This is Rhythmi again! You lot really seem to be jumping around, ain'tcha? Just please be careful. All of you."_

"Sure will." I grinned. We then went into the temple, just to end up in the Boyle Volcano.

"SO HOT!" Henry shouted, before we all ran to the next exit, to end up at the... Chroma Ruins...

**Keith's Point of View - **

Kate latched onto me as soon as we had ended up in the ruins. Lunick and Sven looked really concerned. Henry was just plain confused.

"Lets... Get out of here, ASAP..." Kate stammered. We then left.

We must be deep into this Hippowdon Temple, as it was cold and creepy. We all looked ahead, and it was there. Palkia. The legendary that Platinum came across in Sinnoh. So we had to capture it to find out the problem. Kate somehow managed to do it with ease. We were all gobsmacked, but at least it was mission complete!

**Me: Suprised that I did a wireless mission rather than go to Hia Valley?**

**Kate: I definitely was!**

**Keith: Same here! Review!**


	30. Question and Answers

**Kate: *sleeping***

**Keith: Kate? Kate... Wake up... KATELYN!**

**Kate: GYAH! *Punches Keith in the face***

**Me: Just excuse those two... Kate was getting tired whilst I was working on my NaNoWriMo, 'PokeHero Academy - Keith's First Year'.**

**Lunick: What are you doing this chapter anyway?**

**Me: Ah. I was waiting for somebody to ask that. I have been asked quite a few questions about this and other stories, which are the (two so far) prequels and the sequel.**

**Sven: So this is like a Q&A chapter?**

**Me: Yeah, like that. Plus, I am planning the Hia Valley chapter at the same time. Here is the special chapter! And, some people may go through the reviews and go 'huh? these questions ain't there!', some of my friends and my little brother have asked them whilst they read the story, and others were asked over PM**

* * *

**_Why does Kate keep getting into accidents and bad situations?_**

Well, Kate has a habit of unknowingly wandering into these situations, plus, there is also a contributing factor of N having gave her the light stone, for protection from Ghetsis and Team Plasma, so that it can't be traced if Unova is searched, but Ghetsis knows N well, so he straight away figured out that the stone was given to the sibling of Megan's that N knows well.

_**Is Megan going to show up again in the story?**_**  
**Megan may show up again in the story, but, due to the fact that she was forced into the Pinchers by Purple Eyes, her family is under the threat of harm and death, so she will be hidden in the shadows watching Kate and her siblings at a distance for their safety. But I am considering it, as people would get annoyed if I had a character in my stories who just vanishes until the sequel!

_**If Team Plasma and Team Dim Sun have merged together, why is only the Dim Sun members showing up?**__**  
**_Erm... Ahahaha... I kinda forgotten about that... But they will definitely show up before Operation Brighton, that's for sure!

_**Another**__**Sequel?!**_

Yes. The one with Summer in is another sequel.

**_Is Ice a pervert?_**

He trys to make it sound like he isn't, but he is. And trust me *SPOILER ALERT!* at Hia Valley, Ice is going to try big time hitting on Kate with Keith as a witness, and Keith will almost kill him. *SPOILER FINISHED*

**_Can I kill you for hurting the characters so much?_**

*Spittake* NO! DO YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE ALONG WITH ALL OF MY OTHER ONES?!

_**Are Summer and Ben going to keep up the 'Sexy' act?  
**_As they get older, they realise the true meaning of the word, and only say it when the other big time zones out or if they are begging to do something with the other.

_**What are all of the couples in the story?**_

VatonageShipping, KateXKeith

ObliviaShipping, SummerXBen

WhosOnTopShipping, SvenXWendy

MeasureShipping, RhythmiXIsaac

CrawfordXLuana (dunno the name)

Megan/Green EyesXDamon/Red Eyes, ObsessedWithHimShipping (my made up shipping, as I am obsessed with Red Eyes and Megan is just an OC me!)

KellynXLinda (Is there a name?)

BarlowXVientown Operator (can't be bothered to see what I called her)

LunickXSolana, RangerShipping (Long distance relationship, but soon Solana will end up in Almia)

_**Is N going to show up soon?  
**_What is up with all of the is *insert name here* going to show up questions? Yes, but indirectly.

_**Can we kill Ghetsis?  
**_Sure! Go ahead!

_**How long is this story going to stretch on for?  
**_Depending on how I feel, from 15-30 more chapters, as I have something extra planned for the end!


	31. She figured out from a birthmark!

**Kate: Oh great... I read this chapter plan... And how do you put this... Ice and Keith get into a bi-**

**Summer: No big sis! Spoilers are not allowed!**

**Keith: I am not looking forward to this chapter too...**

**Me: Oh get over it. On to the chapter! And my purple Ukulele is epic!**

* * *

**Kate's Point of View - Hia Valley  
**"Okay, so as Murph said, the Shiver Camp should be nearby." Keith began to study the map on his styler to find our way around the frozen valley. You see, whilst we were on the Palkia mission, there was an amazing discovery made by Murph, that these blue shards, called Tears of Princes, can take the dark shards found in the Gigaremo and Miniremo machines that Dim Sun use and get closer to neutralising them.

"No! You are not going to touch Empoleon!" Was shouted from nearby. Me and Keith turned to face where the shouting came from. I am really glad that we had been allowed to wear anything on this mission, as our uniforms wouldn't have been able to keep out the cold!

"We need the Empoleon to get to Almia Castle, so hand the Pokemon over, and we will not destroy the camp!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, DIM SUN FREAK!" Keith yelled, getting between the guy and the Dim Sun member. I ran over to next to him. The Dim Sun member smirked then and whistled. Me and Keith told the man to go back to the camp with the Empoleon whilst we dealt with Dim Sun. The man nodded and ran off with the Empoleon. A few seconds later, me and Keith were surrounded my Dim Sun/Team Plasma members.

"There! We have you two now!" The ones in Team Plasma uniforms shouted.

"No escape! Or will Ice have to deal with you both?" The Dim Sun members yelled.

"What do you mean?" I growled. Keith was looking annoyed at the mere mention of Ice. Then I noticed something. Keith had a birth mark on the side of his face. It was faint, but visible. It looked almost like a scar. It was shaped like a... What is it called now? Gah... An um... Icicle! Then I remembered one tiny detail about when Ice went all pervy on me in the Chroma Ruins. He had an identical birthmark on the opposite side of his head. Keith had been keeping a secret from me. Ice... Is his twin brother.

**Keith's Point of View -**

"The light stone. Hand over the light stone and you will both be free to go." Me and Keith jumped at the sudden voice and turned around.

"Ice." I snapped. I hope that Kate hasn't found out that he is my twin. You see, Ice and I used to be close friends but our real parents couldn't cope with us both, Luana, Kellyn and Ben, so our Mom put us up for adoption. Then, my step-parents adopted us all but Ice and they already had a son called Nate. Nate almost instantly replaced Ice, but I only remembered him when he kidnapped me and Kate with Kincaid, Lavana and Heath in the Ranger school...

"Keith." Ice snapped back.

"I think that you two are twins." Kate then stated. I jumped at that. She had figured it out! Oh Arceus! How did she find out?!

"Wow. Smart kid. Now give me the light stone. Now." Ice growled.

"She ain't giving you anything, even if it means sacrificing myself for her to get away with it." I yelled.

"Keith!" Kate shouted as some Team Plasma and Dim Sun members grabbed her arms. Kate gulped then as Ice pulled out a knife.

"Anyway! I don't have it! Not any more! I gave it to Solana, who gave it to someone else, who buried it in a desolate place in Orre so ha!" Kate yelled.

"WHAT?!" Ice yelled before lunging at me.

"Don't even think about it, brother." I snapped before twisting his arm around, making it do what I did with my voice. Unfortunately, I now had a deep wound in my left arm.

"Run, Keith!" Kate yelled before grabbing my right arm and pulling me towards Shiver Camp whilst the grunts were too concerned for Ice's welfare. Oh Arceus... Did that all really just happen?

**Me: ONLY 6PM?! AND IT IS PITCH BLACK OUTSIDE?! *spittake***

**Kate: Meh. Review.**


	32. Ice keeps Kate quiet!

**Kate: Author Megan has gone on speaking strike unless it is yelling the word 'angel' at a certain FF user.**

**Keith: But who is doing her line then? *reads script* Looks like my little brother.**

**Ben: Only if Summer can do it too!**

**Summer: Aww... My Benny sure does love me...**

**Ben and Summer: On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Kate's Point of View - Shiver Camp  
**"I sure do owe you two for helping me and Empoleon out there!" The man who me and Keith had helped before shouted as we collapsed at the camp entrance.

"No prob." Keith panted as he dragged himself across the snow and rested on my side.

"You both look freezing too. Say, do you two know Murph? You do have Fine Stylers after all."

"Yep." I shivered before I blacked out from the cold.

**Keith's Point of View -**

"Will she be okay?" I asked Murph's Dad. He nodded as he put another blanket over my shivering and unconscious girlfriend. Kate looked like she would be out of action for a few hours, maybe even days.

"Well, Keith, if you want to know about the Tears of Princes, go and see Mrs Winter in the valley."

"With Dim Sun and Plasma members about? Nuh uh."

"Right then. Maybe my assistant could look after your friend here and I can show you the shortcut there." He stated. He walked outside and came back in a few seconds later with the woman from the Ranger Depot.

"Oh! Top Rangers! What is going on?" She shouted, making me cover my ears for a few seconds.

"Kate unconscious, need to see someone." I very briefly explained. She nodded before pushing me and Murph's dad out of the door. She seemed a bit... Rushed.

**Kate's Point of View - 10 hours later**

My eyes flickered open and I realised that Keith wasn't there. There was this woman though.

"Oh! You finally woke up! Keith went out to the Almia Castle without you some hours ago as nobody thought that you would wake up for another day at least!" She jumped about giddily.

"I want to go there..." I sneezed as I sat up.

"Okay then. I will take you, but you had better be... very warmly wrapped up." She stated before walking to the door. "Well? You coming?" She snapped. I nodded as a horribly cold gust of wind blew inside as she opened the door. I reached into my bag and pulled out my thick coat and put it on. I followed her out to the valley. She seemed to be hiding something. I just don't know what. After a few minutes she stopped and turned to face me.

"Goodbye, Katelyn Knight." She smirked before kicking her foot under mine, making me fall onto my back. I grasped my ankle when I heaved to to half of my body into a sitting position.

"Why did you really bring me out here?" I growled.

"My... Boss wants to see you." She laughed, before pushing me back into the snow.

"Keith got the blue gem. But have you got the other thing that we need? Yes. You have." I gulped as I got pulled out of the snow by the collar of my shirt.

"Ice." I snapped when he threw me against a tree. Then the next part shocked me. I heard footsteps from behind me, my arms got grabbed, then there was some sort of clicking noise. I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't. They have moved away from ropes to tie up wrists to handcuffs. I gulped as Ice approached me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I whimpered as he crouched down to my height whilst chained to the tree.

"Easy. I use you. Not like, as a weapon for our plans, but as a weapon against Keith." He smirked, leaning in closer to me. I pulled my face as far back as I could. Then I could hear someone calling my name in the distance. Not just Keith. Sven too. Even Wendy.

"SVEN! KEI-" Ice shoved his hand infront of my mouth. His hands were colder than his name says. I saw the three shadows of my friends and older brother in the distance. Ice pulled me up then. I was sweating like mad due to fear.

"You look... Hot. In two different ways. I could sort the problematic one out though." Ice smirked, before pulling my coat off and throwing it on the floor. I just hope he goes no further! If he did... That would be the start of him trying to... I ain't going to say it. The thought disgusts me. I tried to scream for help again, but Ice stopped me as soon as Keith, Sven and Wendy ran into the clearing. ICE F***ING KISSED ME! Damn, this feels just as bad when N was a creep!

**Me: ... Oh...**

**Kate: SHE SPEAKS!  
**

**Me: Shut up. You sound like the Year 9 emo whenever I actually speak at school. (I am like the silent Pokemon protagonists at school)  
**

**Keith: Review, and kill Ice in them if you wish!  
**


	33. Will she ever be the same?

**Keith: Thank you, RangerTakara. I will take up that offer! Oh... Blossomlight got there before me... *looks at the bloody pulp, aka Ice***

**Kate: He deserves it all!**

**Me: He sure does! Anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Keith's Point of View - Hia Valley  
**"ICE!" I yelled when Kate slipped down to the ground, gasping for breath. Ice turned around and smirked.

"You know that she loved it." He laughed as I clenched my fists. Sven obviously had a similar idea, as Ice got a punch to the head, making him fall into the snow unconscious.

"Kate!" Wendy shouted, running over to my chained up and shivering girlfriend.

"Need to... get home..." Kate then whimpered as Wendy's Staraptor used steel wing on the cuffs, freeing Kate. I quickly helped Kate stand up, and as her coat was now covered in snow, I pulled her close to me and covered her up with my coat with me to keep her warm.

"Seeing the state that you are in, little sister, you better had." Sven stated, ruffling Kate's hair.

"I will inform the Ranger Union about Kate, as we keep getting nagging messages from Rhythmi to report in." Wendy sweatdropped. Kate nodded and fell asleep in my arms.

"I will take her. I need to see how Ben is doing too." I said after I picked her up in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Well, you both need to go there quickly, judging by the state that Kate is in." Sven then said worriedly.

"But how?"

"You can teleport. There is a Jynx in the Almia Castle. I'll get it for you!" Wendy shouted before running off with her Staraptor. Kate's Pachirisu decided to sit on Sven's shoulder whilst stressing out then, after curling up on Kate's chest for a few minutes. Her breathing wasn't too steady either, which really concerned me and Sven.

"See ya, noobs!" Was then shouted. Ice had recovered from his punch to the head and escaped with his Gallade. I growled at him just before he vanished.

"Stupid twin."

"WHAT?!" Sven then shouted, looking at me weirdly.

"Ice is my twin. He just didn't get adopted along with me, Kellyn, Luana and Ben." I stated.

"Got it!" Wendy shouted then, when Ice had just gone.

"Okay then. Jynx. We need to get to Chicole Village. Can you do that?" I asked, and the Pokemon nodded it's head, raised it's arms and surrounded us in a purple light. The next thing we knew, the four of us were in Chicole village.

"I will take her home. Our parents get very over-protective of Kate when she is in this sort of state, ever since something similar happened in Unova." Sven explained, taking his little sister off me.

"Okay. I am going to see Ben in Vientown now." I explained.

"Don't wait up for me! I probably won't be at the Ranger Union until late tonight, as I want to make sure that Kate is okay!" Sven then shouted. I nodded and Wendy flew back to the Ranger Union. I walked up to Vientown with one thought on my mind. Will Kate ever be the same again because of Ice?

**Me: I know... Yet ANOTHER short chapter. This seems to be the sort of writing habit that I have gotten into.**

**Keith: And, we have almost reached 100 reviews! So review, and we will be even closer!  
**

**Me: You see, I have a special chapter planned for when I reach 100 reviews!  
**


	34. We are beings of darkness

**Me: GAH GAH GAH! *begins to throw everything everywhere***

**Kate: She just wrote this chapter, and then Ethan started talking at her, which made her press the wrong buttons and she lost all of what she had wrote just before she was about to save after finishing it. On to the chapter.**

* * *

**Keith's Point of View - Ranger Union - 1 week later**

"KATE!" I grinned as Kate walked upstairs after a week off to recover. Her sunny grin and sparkling eyes had returned to normal, but something looked like it was bugging her. Oh! And her hair was down!

"Keith. I need to tell you something." She said with a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"I will tell you in our room. Come on!" She had a shaky grin afterwards before pulling me into our room. She locked the door, pulled me into the bathroom and shut the blinds in there.

"Promise me that nobody is told. Not a soul."

"I promise."

"Please don't think of me as a freak afterwards..." She pulled her top down a slight bit, so I could see the top of her right breast.

"Okay..." I awkwardly stated, looking away.

"KEITH! Didn't you see the really obvious, bloody wound there that was glowing black?!" I turned back around. Phew, she had a bra on.

"Oh yeah! How did that happen? And why is it glowing black?"

"When Ice kidnapped me in Pueltown. Before I was taken to the Chroma Ruins, he said that he would let me go if I broke up with you and joined him as his girlfriend and as a member of Dim Sun. I refused, which got him annoyed. He pulled out a knife, and I thought it was all over there and then. But it wasn't. He cut my skin here and pulled a dark shard out of his pocket. I tried to run, but my legs already felt like jelly because of the blood that I had lost. He pushed me against a wall and forced the cut open more, which hurt like hell. Then he shoved the dark shard into my flesh when I was almost unconscious, so I couldn't react. They are going to come for me when I am at my weakest, which is today, and use me as bait for Megan, to cause me pain using darkness, which will bring her and Zekrom back to Almia..."

"But Rosa had Black Kyurem!"

"She separated them. She gave N the dark stone, who gave it to Megan, who snuck out to meet him whilst she was a Ranger and gave him the light stone what I gave her. The bad guys have always assumed that I still had it as I made a clay replica and painted it white so that they would leave N alone, so that he can help Unova recover from the more recent Team Plasma incident."

"Okay. But why wou-" There was an explosion in the wall then. Me and Kate ran to the door, but the Shadow Triad appeared there.

"Remove Keith. Only Kate is necessary." A cold voice then snapped. I grabbed Kate.

"No!" You want her, you take me too!" I yelled.

"Fine then. Have it your way." I felt something sharp dig into my arm, making me let out a yelp of pain.

"You are now a part of our puzzle then. Just what you both don't know... Summer and Ben are also of major importance to our plans." The Shadow Triad grabbed us both.

"You can't touch Summer or Ben! They are somewhere safe!" Kate screamed. I looked at her confused.

"We know that they are at the Ranger School. How do we put this? They are going to be the people who test out our punishment from when we take over Almia. " Kate's eyes went wide.

"Don't touch a single hair on her head!" Kate yelled.

"Shut up. Now bring them with us." The cold voice yelled. The door flew open then as all of the smoke cleared, and Ghetsis and Kincaid were stood by the hole in the wall. Kellyn, Sven and Wendy were by the door.

"Look after Summer and Ben! Get them somewhere safe!" I yelled, just as the shadow triad ripped our Stylers off and vanished with me and Kate. Please stay okay little brother...

**Kate's Point of View - Unknown location**

When I woke up, the surrounding area was freezing. I opened my eyes a slight bit. I was tied up against something. A metal post up somewhere high. Keith was at the opposite side of the roof unconscious tied up in a similar way. His arm was throbbing, bleeding and glowing black. Was that yell of pain from him at the Ranger Union because they pushed a dark shard into his body? I then realised that my right side of my chest was also throbbing, bleeding and glowing black too.

"Finally woke up. Welcome to the top of Altru Tower, or should we say the Incredible Machine, Katelyn." I looked up and tried to hide my fear. Ghetsis was there along with Blake Hall, the current boss of Altru Inc.

"We are going to have a 'little word' with Keith in a minute. We are going to leave you in the 'capable' hands of Ice in a minute. He has orders to do whatever he want to you. Even... well... I will let you figure that one out." Ghetsis laughed before the Shadow Triad appeared and untied Keith and vanished with my weak looking and unconscious boyfriend.

"Have fun, Katelyn." Blake smirked as Ice appeared at the top of some stairs.

"Let me go!" I then screamed as Ice pulled me up so that I was standing up whilst still tied up.

"Nope. You are mine now, Kate." Ice whispered in a almost possessive voice.

**Summer's Point of View - Ranger School**

"Lessons suck at the moment. Thank Arceus that outdoor class got cancelled, as there has apparently been two people go missing and the Vientown Rangers are in the search, eh Ben?" I laughed.

"Well, other than the fact that it is disappearances, yeah it is." Ben grinned as we sat on our own in the Ascension Square.

"Summer! Ben! Get moving! You two are in danger!" We both stood up and turned around. Kellyn and Sven were there, looking worried.

"How?" I asked as Ben ran over to his brother. Then I got grabbed from behind.

"SUMMER!" Sven shouted as everything went black.

**Me: Another way to get on Blossomlight907's nerves. As I said, CLIFFY WAR!**

**Kate: Oh Arceus. She is going to be like this for a while now.**

**Keith: *still unconscious but mumbling* Mm... Review...**


	35. They begin to decide our fate!

**Me: *throwing a tantrum***

**Kellyn: What up with her?**

**Megan: Her sister is yelling something about a 'pen license' from her school, which author Megan does not care about.**

**Me: SHUT UP, ELLIE!**

**Kate: Woah, she is definitely in a mood with her.**

**Keith: Yup.**

**Me: On to the *grumbles* chapter, some of which will be in Oblivia and with Megan.**

* * *

**Kate's Point of View - The Top of Altru tower  
**"GET AWAY FROM ME, ICE!" I screamed, kicking Ice in the leg. He was trying to make out with me, so I was trying to keep him away from me.

"Can't do what you want now, Ice. We have another... Guest." Lavana laughed as she walked up to the roof.

"Let go of me!" Was then yelped when Heath came up, holding onto something, or someone. It was Summer!

"You dare harm a single hair on her head!" I yelled as Heath threw her onto the floor. Summer was crying a bit. They had beaten her up already, I could tell.

"Not to harm a single hair?" Lavana smirked, with her eyebrow raised before yanking on Summer's hair whilst she was crying. Lavana walked over to me then.

"This is the single hair we won't harm." She laughed, with a single strand of hair landing on my lap.

"But she is only elev... Woah..." I could see red and blue lights in the distance, from what looked like the Ranger Union.

"Gah! Heath! Go stop Lunick from getting the Yellow Gem! Kellyn is heading out to help him, SO NOW!" Ice yelled. Heath nodded before walking off. I then took a quick glance around for Summer, who seemed to have disappeared.

"Shh..." Was then whispered into my ear from behind.

"Summer! What are you doing?! Team Plasma and Dim Sun are everywhere!" I quietly hissed to her.

"But you have a certain... Samurott." Summer smirked as she tugged my ropes free. I grinned then. I slowly and quietly stood up. Ice and Lavana were too busy arguing abut something to notice me approaching them. They noticed when a Razor Shell attacked them though.

"Tell the boss and Ghetsis about the attempted escape, then go and get Melody from Pueltown, then use her to get Isaac from the Ranger Union. Get Keith's little brother too. I will deal with the two... Knight family b****es." Ice growled. Lavana ran off then. After about an hour of trying to escape from Ice on the same top floor, there was an earthquake, sending me almost flying off the edge.

"KATE!" Summer screamed as my grip got looser and Ice grabbed her.

"The Shadow Triad will deal with the girls, Ice. You just get to your station." Ghetsis growled as he and Blake apeared on the roof, with the Shadow Triad holding a tied up Keith behind them. One of the Shadow Triad then emerged and grabbed my wrist and forced me back up onto the roof.

"Time to turn this thing on." Blake growled, pressing a few buttons, causing a dark pulse to be emitted from the tower, causing the dark shards inside me and Keith to get even more darkness power, causing us serious pain then making us both pass out.

**Megan/ Green Eyes' Point of View - Oblivia**

"GYAH!" I screamed before falling to my knees. What is going on?! Unless...

"KATE!" I yelled, unsucessfully trying to pull myself up off the floor.

"Megan? What about her?" Damon whispered, kneeling down net to me.

"Someone is trying to cause Kate serious pain to lure me and Zekrom to Almia." I hissed.

"Oh get over it." Purple Eyes growled, kicking me in the leg as he walked past. I grabbed Damon's wrist before he punched the guy in the face.

"Now isn't the time for that! Kate is in trouble... and... and... and ugh..." I fell to the ground, too weak to respond.

"I could go out there and help her, as Kate doesn't actually know me, and Eddie wants me to find out who the 'future heroes of Oblivia' are, as they are apparently two eleven year old Ranger School students out there." Sarah stated.

"Wait a second, I heard that they made an exception this year for Megan's little sister and her boyfriend, Ben, and let them into the Ranger School at eleven, when the enrolling age is fourteen! Anyway, that is a good enough excuse for time to help out Kate." Damon stated, picking me up. I hope my twin and little sister stay safe...

**Me: *clutching ears***

**Kate: This time, her other little sister did her usual high pitched scream, and she has almost been deafened in one ear.  
**

**Keith: Hopefully she isn't deaf.  
**

**Me: ALMOST deafened in ONE ear. Anyway, review.  
**


	36. Final Confrontation

**Me: This is the final confrontation chappy! Yay!**

**Kate: In thirty six chapters! A whole lot longer than Modern World Heroes and Shadows of Oblivia!**

**Me: But I am depressed too.**

**Keith: She is going to be sat in the depression chair now, she usually is.**

**Me: Not. Just thinking of things to do. Like do what I did when I was seven.**

**Kellyn: Right. Now we have to stop her from going near ALL roads.  
**

**Rhythmi: Just ignore them! Megan is just a silly thirteen year old.**

**Me: Onto the chapter... HEY! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!  
**

* * *

**Kellyn's Point of View - Altru Park**

"Are you saying that the six of them are really being held up there?!"

"Yup. My brother's girlfriend's twin sister is being held there, and I saw the others being forced in there. Plus, a few of my guys are disguised as Team Plasma and Dim Sun members!" The blonde girl who is called something along the lines of Sarah stated from next to me.

"Wait a second. Kate is the only female member of a set of twins, Megan being her twin. Megan has a boyfriend called Damon, who is Elita's son, so you are his sister, making you Blue Eyes of the pinchers. Bingo?"

"Shh! If you tell, my brother and mom are going to rip you apart, limb by limb. Get it?" She growled in my face.

"I promise!" I quietly whispered, and the girl nodded. Dang, she can lose her temper easily! But she is mega hot! Gah! Kellyn! You already have a girlfriend!

**Isaac's Point of View - Floor 10 Altru Tower**

"Let Melody go first!" I shouted at the villains holding onto her.

"Do you want her or your friends to get hurt?! If not, get to work, boy genius!" The main admin of the group hissed in my face. I looked at my cute little sister, trying to be as brave as possible in the face of the bad guys, and the unconscious, purple glowing bodies of Kate and Keith, who they had dragged down here, not bothering to see if they were hurt.

"DO IT!" The man commanded, making me give a yelp when he pushed me into the computer.

"TARGET... CLEAR!" The door flew open, and Kellyn, Barlow and some girl were there at the door. Kellyn caught the sight of Keith then, and her punched the bad guy guarding Kate and Keith, knocking him straight out.

"It is too late to save those two. The darkness in their bodies is that strong, it would destroy their beings if you stop our plans." One of the higher ranking bad guys laughed. Then I realised something.

"PULL THE DARK SHARDS OUT OF KEITH'S ARM AND KATE'S CHEST!" I yelled, just to get slammed into the computers.

"SILENCE! Now watch as we dispose of the boy genius!" The admin yelled, pulling out a knife.

"NO!" When the guy was about to stab me, someone had jumped in the way... And it was Rhythmi.

"Oh... Arceus..." Was then groaned when Keith, who had just woke up, saw what Rhythmi did.

**Keith's Point of View - Top Floor Altru Tower - 1 hour later**

"Now watch, as we envelop Almia in darkness!" Blake laughed at us. Kate narrowed her eyes at Ghetsis though. She had only woke up just minutes ago, quite a while since I removed her dark shard, and she had her arm over my shoulder. Another thing that had happened was that whilst we were making our way up the tower, was that strangely, some Plasma and Dim Sun grunts kept telling us about what was happening to Summer and Ben up here, then we got told by this blonde chick who has since gone back to Oblivia, as she was only there to see if Kate was okay, that the ones that told us the info were her 'guys'.

"No you ain't! Not until you stop being cowards and fighting us like men!" Kellyn yelled, as the two bad guys were only using Pokemon to keep us away from them, which as Kellyn said, was work of a coward.

"And I bet the Shadow Triad are sick of having to be your minions and doing things for your own good, rather than their own, Ghetsis!" Kate growled. The Shadow Triad then appeared right behind us.

"They speak the truth. Goodbye Ghetsis." The one in the middle stated before the three of them vanished for good.

"You!... You!... For that, I think that those two should say hello to their younger siblings in the darkness, eh?" Ghetsis growled as his eyes narrowed. Kate took her arm off my shoulder and walked forward, towards Kellyn. Then I saw a dark shadow behind the bad guys and slowly approach Kate and Kellyn.

"LOOK OUT!" I then yelled at the two, just as they got pulled into this pool of darkness.

"Where are they?!" I yelled then, just as the shadow approached me. I quickly dived out of the way before I got grabbed by Blake.

"Stop trying to defy us. We WILL be your rulers, and you WILL do as we say at that time."

"FAT CHANCE! I don't f***ing care if Kate was just bait to bring me here! You are NOT taking over Almia!" I turned my head around and gasped. Megan would do anything for her twin or friends and family. She was stood on the railing with her Zekrom behind her. She nodded her head at something then, and an Unfezant lunged at Blake, making him let go of me.

"B-But..." I began, as I was totally confused.

"I'm here, not somewhere else, Keith. And... Ghetsis... YOU HAVE MESSED WITH THE WRONG FAMILIES!" Megan yelled.

"I faced up to you once before. I know all of your strengths and weaknesses. How do you think that you could stop me?!" Ghetsis snapped back, getting in her face. Then I noticed that the pool of darkness that Kate and Kellyn got pulled into was still open. I gestured that to Megan and she grinned.

"This is how." she laughed, kicking Ghetsis in the stomach, making him fall in.

"Team Plasma down, Dim Sun to go!" I smirked, putting my hands behind my head. Blake then growled at me before a Darkrai appeared. I knew that Darkrai. Little did anyone know, I used to be a trainer in Sinnoh. I saw it at New Moon Island. It told me at that time that he had mixed duties as the Guardian of Nightmares and the Guardian of the Shadow Crystal. He launched an attack at Blake, making him collapse into a nightmare.

"_Keith... Red, blue and yellow must come near..."_ It muttered, making Megan jump before it crashed to the floor. Then I knew what it meant. Get the Red, blue and Yellow Gems to the Shadow Crystal to save Almia. Sven and Wendy appeared at just the right time, as the Shadow Crystal turned Luminous as the approached with the gems.

"I-I have to go now!" Megan whispered frantically, as a very large Crobat dived at us.

"Why?! What was that?!" I shouted, just about jumping out of the way of the strangely large Pokemon.

"A person who could kill me for being here owns that Crobat." She stated before teleporting away with a Gardevoir.

"But still... She helped reduce a massive threat to Almia. But... Where are Summer, Ben, Kate and Kellyn?" I asked Sven and Wendy afterwards...

**Me: Can't be bothered with anything else! Review!**


	37. Crawford's little secret is out!

**Me: Only this chapter and bout three more to go! One of which should HOPEFULLY be the 'Yay, I have got 100 reviews for SoA!' chapter!**

**Keith: Don't care! Where are Kate, Kellyn, Ben and Summer?!**

**Me: That will be mentioned in this chapter!**

**Keith: WELL HURRY IT UP!**

**Me: Gyah! On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Keith's Point of View - Altru Park - 7:30 AM  
**By now, there was a massive commotion in the park, as my family, Rhythimi's family and Kate's family were here at their entireties. In my family, Mom, Dad, Nate and Luana were here. Ice got arrested, so he wasn't. Stupid twin. For Rhythmi's family, there was Elesa, her parents and her aunt and uncle. For Kate's... Well... Her Mom, her Dad, Lunick, Sven, Crawford, Chili, Cilan, Cress, Hilbert, her Aunt Jain, her grandparents and many, many other relatives. Rhythmi was just about walking with Isaac's help now. I still can't get the horrific vision of Rhyth getting stabbed out of my head though.

"Keith! You have to come and see this!" Sven yelled with Lunick, Crawford and Luana by his side.

"What is it?!" I shouted back.

"There is something going on up there!" Lunick shouted. I nodded and followed them to the top of the tower. There was an almost blinding white light there, and Darkrai emerged from it.

"_I believe these are yours?"_ Out from behind Darkrai, Kate, Kellyn, Summer and Ben, all looking weak and sleep deprived emerge behind him. Kate, as soon as she saw me, ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"I was so scared! That place was all dark and it felt like the shadows were biting and scratching me, as well as it being so cold..." She whispered as I returned the hug.

"Well... If you want to say thanks for stopping the bad guys... Say it to Megan. She saved me and you all before she was forced to leave, as a giant Crobat belonging to someone who could kill her came and attacked us.

"Why did she come here, though?"

"She was in terrible pain from what you were suffering. But she began to feel less pain the more she fought the villains. She seemed more relaxed and had more of her own personality."

"Our 'twinstincts' are wearing out. They wear out after a certain about of time. Lunick and Sven had theirs wear out about a year ago."

"But still... All that matters is that you are safe, and that you are alive." I whispered, before she kissed me.

"Save that for the wedding, little sister!" Crawford shouted.

"But what if I told everyone about your... Plans for Luana? Propo-"

"Now now, Kate! Quieten down!" Crawford yelled, quickly covering her mouth.

"PROPOSE!" Summer shouted then, when Crawford was telling Kate to keep quiet. Crawford sank to his knees and began the anime tears.

"Why do you all give away my secrets?!"

"BECAUSE YOU DO THAT TO OURS!" Everyone yelled then, much to Crawford's ears' dismay. Luana flushed a bright red afterwards though. Thank Arceus Ben has a phone and Facebook account!

**Me: XD**

**Summer: *twitches***

**Me: Just like you in the future...**

**Kate: Review!**


	38. That's all folks!

**Me: I know that some of you were after my special '100 reviews chapter', but my brother deleted EVERYTHING on my doc manager before I could upload it, so I lost the data for it, and I can't remember any of it. This is just going to be a brief sum up of what happened after Almia was saved. **

**Kate: And do not be alarmed that this is the FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Me: But a new SoA story of mine will be uploaded later!**

**Keith: Huh? Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Oh shut up! On to the final chapter!**

* * *

Everything had turned out rather good after Team Plasma and Team Dim Sun were beaten. Kate and Keith had recovered from being filled completely with darkness. Rhythmi had recovered from her stab wound. Isaac left Altru Inc. and was now Professor Hastings' assistant researcher. Summer and Ben were right of the bat promoted to Top Rangers after graduating the Ranger School. Crawford and Luana got married. Kellyn went on to become one of the best Rangers in the world. Sven and Wendy FINALLY had their first kiss. Lunick had just about managed to persuade Spenser and Professor Hastings to let Solana come to stay with him in Pueltown. Megan... Well... Only Keith knew that she was often coming to check on her family in the shadows to make sure that the Pinchers didn't hurt them. But one thing was definite for them all. They were going to have a great future. Except for four years later in Summer and Ben's cases, when they are fifteen.

**Me: Short. I know. It was an overall sum up of what happened after.**

**Kate: Boo! Anyway, if you didn't know, she is already about nine, tenish chapters into the sequel!**

**Keith: Anyway, review the final chapter!**

**Me: That's all, folks!  
**

**Everyone: STOP WATCHING LOONY TUNES, AUTHORESS!  
**


End file.
